Konoha Academy
by NaruHinaFreak27
Summary: Hinata is Sasuke's sister while Sakura is Naruto's sister. Hinata and Naruto come from two different groups. Hinata and her friends sticks up for people who get bullied while Naruto and his friends are ordinary students. Later on Hinata discovers a secret about herself. Will it be good or bad? OoC Hinata. Naruhina xD
1. Introduction

My name is Hinata Uchina, I am 18 years old and I have mid-night blue hair. My brothers are Sasuke Uchina, who was the most popular guy in high school and he is also 18 years old and Itachi Uchina who is our older brother who still lives with us but helps our mom pay the bills and rents. I have only one parent because our dad died when I was ten years old. So, It's just been me, my mom, Sasuke and Itachi.

This year me and Sasuke are going to collage, where most of the craziest things happen to you in your life. Our friends are also going which made me happy.

When I was in high school I was the most popular girl there. Everyone knew me because of my kindness and beauty. Soon I was given a name, 'The Legandary Waterfall'. From what people told me, the reason the picked waterfall because my personality matched the waterfall, and because the waterfall could be beautiful but if you fall you could be hurt while people know better than to mess with my friends. I'm also known for my strength when it comes to standing up for my friends or other people.

Sasuke was also given a name in high school, 'The Black Raven'. I never understood why people called him that. He's known for his good looks. Almost everyone girl that sees him always asks him out on dates but Sasuke would refuse. From what people tell me is that I'm more popular than Sasuke is. I guess that I'm known for my looks, strength and personality while Sasuke is known for his looks and that he's 'The Legandary Waterfall's brother.

Me and Sasuke hang out with each other even with our friends around. We don't really care what people say about sisters hanging out with their brothers. We're just family.

Anyways, our friends are, Temari the bravest girl in our group, Tenten the weapon lover, Shino who likes bugs, people say he's creepy but I say he's just different. Then we have Kiba the dog lover, Lee the loudest person in our group and finally we have Sai who people say he's gay but he really isn't. We've all been accepted in the same collage. I can't wait.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, believe it! I am 18 years old and I have only one sibling, who is Sakura Uzumaki and she's the same age as me! I think it's kind of weird because we're both the same age but we're not twins but whatever. Then there's my mom and dad. I really love my family!

So, this year me and Sakura was accepted to college! I'm so excited!

Our friends are also going. There's Ino the sassy girl in our group, Gaara the cookie lover, Shikamaru the laziest guy in the group but the smartest, Choji the biggest guy in the group and then there's Neji the second smartest in the group. Can't wait for college!


	2. Roommates

Hinata and Sasuke was walking. "You ready, Hinata?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Hinata.

"I don't know... I'm nervous..." Hinata said smiling weakly.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." Sasuke said reassuring her. Then he looked at his watch. "We got to hurry. We're going to be late!" Sasuke said as he started jogging at first until Hinata was running with him.

Soon Hinata and Sasuke were running but Hinata was faster than Sasuke. When Hinata turned a corner she crashed into someone and fell to the ground. "Hinata! Are you okay?!" Sasuke asked as he ran up to Hinata and helped her up.

"I'm okay..." Hinata replied then look to see who she bumped into. "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking to where I was going." She said as she helped the boy up.

"No... It's fine." He said. "It's really my fault." He told Hinata while smiling. Then they both looked at each in the eyes and starred until Sasuke decided to interrupt.

"Hinata, we're going to be late." Sasuke said reminding Hinata.

"Sorry, I have to go." Hinata said as she waved good bye then ran with Sasuke following.

"Hinata, huh?" The boy said. "Pretty name." Then he smiled as he thought of Hinata.

"Naruto!" yelled a girl with pink hair. "Hurry up! We're going to be late!" She yelled as she ran past Naruto.

"Sakura! Wait up!" Naruto yelled as he ran after her. "Well, hurry up! We were suppose to meet everyone at the front door!" Sakura yelled back as they kept running.

After a few minutes, Hinata and Sasuke finally made it to college and walked through the doors. "What do we do now?" Hinata asks as she looks at Sasuke.

"We're suppose to go to the gym to get our schedule and room number." Sasuke explains as they start looking for the gym. It didn't take long for them to find the gym and saw their friends there.

"Hinata!" yelled a voice. Hinata turns her head and sees Temari and Tenten running their way to her.

"Temari! Tenten!" She yelled as she drops her luggage and hugs her two best friends. "I missed you guys." She said.

"Hey Hinata-hime." said a boy's voice. There was only one boy who ever called Hinata, 'hime' and that was Kiba. "Don't I get a hug?" Kiba asks as he opens his arms waiting for a hug but then Sasuke slaps him in the back of his head. "Hey! Why'd you do that, Sasuke?!" Kiba yelled. "I was only joking!"

"Sure you were, Kiba." Sasuke said.

"It's nice to see you guys again." Shino said as he stood next to Hinata.

"It's nice to see you too, Shino!" Hinata said as she hugged Shino. "What?! You let Shino, get hugged by Hinata-hime, but not me?!" Kiba asked yelling at Sasuke.

"That's because I trust Shino better than you." Sasuke simply replied.

"It's nice to see should youth in everyone today!" Lee shouted.

"Hi, Lee. Nice to see you again." Hinata said as she also hugs Lee.

"It's nice to see the same beautiful youth, Hinata-chan!" Lee said as he stepped back from Hinata and smiled.

"Really, Sasuke?! Even Lee gets a hug from Hinata-hime! That not far!" Kiba whined as he pouted. Hinata then gave Sasuke the puppy eyes.

"Please, Sasuke-niisan." Hinata begged. Sasuke then sighed.

"Fine..." He said giving up.

"Alrigato." Hinata said as she went up to Kiba and hugged him. "It's nice to see you too, Kiba." She said as Kiba hugged back.

"Did everybody forget I'm also apart of this group?" asked a boy who was standing behind the group.

"Sorry, Sai. It's nice to see you too." Hinata said as she hugs Sai.

"Everybody's here now. So, who wants to see who has who as their roommates?" Temari asks as she smirks.

"First me and Sasuke have to get our schedules and our room number." Hinata said. "Could you guys watch our luggage until we come back?" She asked.

"It would be an honor to watch over both of you luggage!" Lee shouted proudly.

"Thanks, Lee." Hinata said as she and Sasuke walked up to the lady in front of a table.

After of what seemed like forever, Naruto and Sakura finally found the gym where a bunch of students were gathered up. "Sakura!" yelled a voice. Sakura turned her head and saw her best friend. She dropped her luggage and ran towards her.

"Ino!" She yelled as she hugs her. "I missed you!" She said happily.

"Hey Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Choji! Nice to see you guys again." Naruto said as he smiled at the three boys who were quiet while Choji had eating a bag of chips.

"It's so noisy in here." Shikamaru complained.

"What did you expect, this gym is filled with a bunch of students that are attending here." Gaara said.

"Where do we get our schedule?" Sakura asks as she walks up to the boys.

"Go to the lady that's sitting by the table. She will give you, your schedule along with your room number and roommate's name." Neji explained as he point at the table where three women was handing out schedules.

"Ino, could you watch my luggage while I get my schedule?" Sakura asks looking at Ino, who nodded.

"Choji, could you watch my, please." Naruto asks Choji who is eating a bag of chips.

"Sure, Naruto." Choji replied.

"Thanks." Naruto said as him and Sakura went up to the women passing out schedules.

"Names please." A woman with blonde hair asks.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sakura Uzumaki"

"Ah! Yes, Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki the children of Minato and Kushina." She said as she handed them their schedules. Naruto and Sakura looked at the lady confused. "My name's Tsunade and I was a friend of your mother's." she explained smiling. "You know, you two aren't the only siblings that are attending this college, who are the same age. There's one other." Tsunade said.

"Um, okay. Thanks for the schedules." Sakura said as she and Naruto walk back to their group. "Ino! We're roommates!" Sakura squeals as she hugs Ino.

"I know! Isn't that great?!" Ino said smiling.

"Who are your guys roommates?" Naruto asks looking at Shikmaru, Choji, Gaara and Neji.

"I have to share a room with a guy name, Shino." Neji said looking at his paper.

"Me and Choji, are roommates." Shikmaru said in a lazy voice.

"My roommate's name is, Otonashi." Gaara said. "What about you, Naruto?" He asks.

Naruto then looked at his paper. "I share a room with a girl." He said surprised. "Her name's... Hinata Uchina."

"How troublesome, you're sharing a room with, 'The Legendary Waterfall'." Shikamaru said.

"Who's, 'The Legendary Waterfall'?" Naruto asks confused.

"Wait! You're sharing a room with, 'The Legendary Waterfall'?! She's the sister of, 'The Black Raven'! Also known as, Sasuke Uchina!" Sakura squeal. "I'm going to marry him one day." She said daydreaming.

"Wait a minute! I'm confused... Who are, 'The Legendary Waterfall' and 'The Black Raven'?" Naruto asks.

"'The Legendary Waterfall' is Hinata Uchina, who is known for her kindness, strength and looks. While, 'The Black Raven' is, Sasuke Uchina, who is Hinata's brother and he's known for just his looks. But out of the two of them, Hinata Uchina is more popular than her brother." Neji explained.

"Yeah, Hinata Uchina is known for her strength because once she snaps, she becomes a different person. But she controls her anger and other negative feelings." Shikamaru said.

"How does she snap?" Naruto asks wanting to know more of his roommates.

"Last time she snap was when her friends were being picked on and there was this other time she snapped was when a group of chicks that started picking on a girl who they called a nerd." Neji said.

"So, the only time Hinata snaps, is when people are being bullied and picked on." Shikamaru said.

_Hinata Uchina, sounds like a good person_. Naruto thought.

"Thanks for watching our luggage." Hinata said. "Who's you roommates?" She asked Tenten and Temari.

"Me and Tenten, are actually roommates." Temari said

"How youthful! Me and Sai, are also roommates!" Lee shouted as he smiled at Sai.

"My roommate's a guy name, Neji." Shino said.

"Turns out me and your brother are roommates." Kiba said as he sung his around around Sasuke's neck. "What about you, Hinata-hime?" He asks.

"Um... My roommate's Naruto Uzumaki." Hinata said as she looks at her paper.

"Who's that?" Temari asks.

"Wait! You're sharing a room with a boy?!" Kiba asks getting angery. Hinata nods. "Sasuke! Are you going to let that happen?!" He asks looking at Sasuke.

"Make sure you call or text me if anything happens." Sasuke told him getting protective of Hinata.

"I know." Hinata said smiling.

"What's your room number?" Sasuke asks. Hinata looks at the paper.

"Room 127 on the first floor." She answers.

"Good, mine's room 128, which means I'm next to you. So all you have to do I call my name." Sasuke said relaxing a little.

"What's your room number?" Hinata asks Tenten and Temari.

"It's room 122, which is five doors down." Temari answers.

"Attention all students." a voice speaker said. "You are all to go to your rooms and unpack your things. For the rest of the day you may have free time." With that everyone did what they were told.


	3. Hinata Snaps

Hinata and her friends walked together until they had to go their separate ways. "Like I said before; just call my name if anything happens and I mean anything. Understand?" Sasuke asks being a protective brother like before.

Then Hinata opens the door. "Yes, Sasuke. I understand completely. Please, stop worrying about me. Bye, Sasuke. Bye Kiba." Hinata said.

"Bye, Hinata-hime." Kiba said.

With that Hinata closed the door and sighed. "You must be my roommate." a voice said behind her. Hinata jumped then quickly turned around. "Woah, sorry didn't mean to scare you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto then held his hand out.

"I'm Hinata Uchina. It's nice to meet you." She said as she shook Naruto's hand, smiling.

"So, you're, 'The Legendary Waterfall'." Naruto said grinning.

"Um... Yeah. Is that bad?" Hinata asks nervously.

"Nah! I don't mind. Honest, it's a pleasure to meet someone who would stand up for people." Naruto said smiling.

"Well, I just don't like seeing other people being bullied..." Hinata said smiling weakly. "Like I was when I was little..." She mumbled as she remember when people would beat her up.

"Sorry to hear about that." Naruto said looking at Hinata with soft eyes.

"Huh? Wait... Did I say that out loud?" Hinata asks. Naruto nods his head. "Sorry..." She said smiling.

"It's okay..." Naruto said. Then it went silent. "If you don't mind me asking... Where was your brother when you were being picked on?" He asked.

"I didn't tell anybody... I kept it all to myself..." Hinata explained as she sat on her bed. "I thought that I would be burdening everyone if I told them my problems..." Se said. Naruto just sat next to her listening. "Then one day, Sasuke, my brother, finally found out I was being picked on... When he found out, he beat up the bullies that picked on me... Then once later that day, Sasuke asked me I didn't tell him anything. I told him why and after I explained myself, Sasuke told me that; I was never a burden and I would ever be one." Then Hinata smiled. "So, I decided there and then... That not only will I be nice to other people but... I will also help and protect whoever gets picked on..."

Naruto then smiles at Hinata. "I know I just meet you today but..." He stops as Hinata looks at him. "I think me and you will become great roommates." He said with a big smile. "Hai." Hinata replied smiling back. Then someone started banging on the door.

"Hinata-hime! Are you okay?! Do I need to beat someone up?!" Kiba yelled getting worried.

"Do not worry about our youthful friend, Kiba. I am sure she is fine." Lee said trying to calm Kiba.

"How would you know, Lee?! She could be in trouble! For all we know that guy could be raping her!" Kiba shouted.

Hinata giggled. "Nice friends you have. They seem to care a lot about you." Naruto said smirking.

"I better open the door before Kiba decides to give Sasuke ideas." Hinata said as she stood up.

"I said... EXCUSE ME!" yelled a voice. Soon Kiba was flying through Naruto and Hinata's room.

"Kiba!" Hinata shouted as she ran to her friend and helped him up. "Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hinata-hime." Kiba replied rubbing his head.

"Excuse me, but that was every unyouthful of you." Lee said to the pink haired girl. "You should apologize to my friend."

"What? You next?!" the pink haired girl yelled as she was about to hit Lee. One moment, the pink haired girl was aiming for Lee, the next Hinata was in front of her holding her wrist.

"Who do you think you are, hurting my friends?!" Hinata shouted as she twisted the girls wrist.

"Hinata, please let her go. She's my sister." Naruto said walking up to his sister and Hinata.

"Hinata?! So, you're, 'The Legendary Waterfall'?!" the girl asked. Hinata then let the girl go.

"If you hurt any of my friends again... I won't hesitate to hurt you. I don't care who you are." Hinata threaten as she glared at the girl in front of her.

"Your friend was in the way! So I had to do something!" the girl yelled back.

"That doesn't give you the right to hurt him!" Hinata shouted.

"Sakura! Stop!" Naruto yelled but Sakura didn't listen.

"I don't care who you are! If it's a fight you want then I'll give you a fight!" Sakura yelled as she aimed to punch Hinata.

When Sakura threw her punch at Hinata, she missed for Naruto was pulling Sakura back while Tenten and Temari came and was pulling Hinata back. Then Sakura tried to slap Hinata but missed and had slapped Tenten instead. "Tenten!" Hinata shouted. Then she snapped.

Hinata ran out of Temari's grip and tackled Sakura. It wasn't long until Hinata was on top of Sakura punching her but Sakura had her arms up blocking her punches. Then Sasuke came and pulled Hinata off of Sakura. "Hinata! Enough!" Sasuke yelled as he was pulling Hinata away from Sakura but she was struggling trying to hit Sakura more.

While Naruto was helping Sakura up. "I told you! If you hurt any of my friends, I won't hesitate to hurt you! I don't care who you are!" Hinata shouted still trying to get out of Sasuke's grip. Hinata was starring at Sakura with pure hate and her lavender eyes had turned grey. While Sakura was slowly getting scared of Hinata.

Sasuke then turned Hinata to face him."Hinata! Enough! It's over!" He yelled. Then Hinata's eyes turn lavender again and she looked away.

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled. Then Sasuke hugs her.

"It's okay... You were just protecting your friends..." Sasuke said as he let Hinata go so she could check on Tenten. Then Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"You need to keep your sister under control." He said glaring at him and with that he left.

"Tenten... Are you okay?" Hinata asks Tenten as she shyly walked towards her friends.

"Yeah, it just stings." Tenten replies smiling weakly as she rubs her red cheek.

"What about you, Kiba?" Hinata asks looking at Kiba.

"I'm fine, Hinata-hime." Kiba also replied smiling.

"I would have never thought that, Hinata Uchina would snap." He said smirking at Hinata.

"I'm sorry..." Hinata apologized. Then Temaru walked up to Hinata.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You were just protecting us. It's fine. You did the right thing." She said trying to assure Hinata.

"Did she hurt you, Lee?" Hinata asks as she looks at Lee.

"Nope. Not a single scratch on this youthful person!" Lee shouted as he gave Hinata a thumbs up. Hinata giggled.

"Sakura, you okay?" Naruto asks as he checks to see if Sakura's okay.

"I'm fine!" Sakura shouted. "Who the hell think she is?!" She yelled getting angry.

"Hey, Naruto!" Shikamaru greeted then saw Sakura was angry. "What's up with her?" He asks pointing at Sakura.

"She got into a fight." Naruto replied.

"With who?!" Ino asks as she walks up to Sakura to see if she's okay.

"With my roommate." Naruto answers.

"What?! Where is she?! Wait, until I get my hands on her!" Ino shouted as she looked around looking for Naruto's roommate.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Ino." Neji said. _Sakura looks like she's scared of 'The Legendary Waterfall'. _Neji thought as he looks at Sakura closly. _Just how strong is, Hinata Uchina?_ He asked himself wondering what she did to make Sakura scared.

"Is that her over there!" Ino shouted asking Sakura as she indead pointed at the right person. Sakura nods her head. "I'm going to go talk to her..." Ino mumbles as she made her way to Hinata and her friends who were talking to each other.

"Ino, don't!" Naruto yelled but didn't work. Ino had already marched up to Hinata and her friends. "Are you, Hinata Uchina?" Ino asks angrily. Hinata nods her head. "I have something to say to you about hurting my friend, Sakura!" She shouted.

"Excuse me?! Your friend was the one who started it!" Temari yelled back as she took a step towards Ino but was stopped by Sasuke.

"Come on! How about me and you settle this?! Here and now!" Ino yelled and was about throwing punches at Temari by didn't get to hit her for Naruto and Neji was pulling her back.

While Sasuke and Hinata was pulling Temari back. "Temari, I think that's enough fights for one day. Take Hinata and Tenten somewhere else." Sasuke commanded as Temari calmed down.

"Fine..." Temari mumbled as she walked away with Hinata and Tenten leaving Sasuke, Lee, Kiba and Shino alone with Naruto and his friend.

"You need to learn to control your friends." Sasuke told Naruto. Naruto opened his mouth to talk but Ino started talking.

"You need to learn to control your sister and her friends!" Ino shouted.

"Unlike you, they are under control... They just can't stand people who pick on their friends. You better watch who you pick on when it comes to Hinata... She'll snap. I'm sure you friend got to experience it first hand when she slapped Tenten." Shino said looking at Sakura.

"I see you guys still get into fights like always." said a voice. Everyone turns around to see a guy who looks like Sasuke but older standing behind them.

"Itachi!" Hinata shouted as she hugs her older brother.

"Hey, Hinata. How are you?" Itachi asks smiling.

"I'm okay." Hinata replies smiling back.

"What are you doing here, Itachi?" Sasuke asks as he walks up to his sister and older brother.

"I came to check on, Hinata. The meter went off higher than before. So, mom got worried because the meter never went off that high before and sent me to check up on her." Itachi explains as he pats Hinata's head.

"Nothing really happened. Hinata finally snapped when that chick with the pink hair slapped, Tenten." Sasuke explained as he pointed at Sakura who froze behind him.

"So that's why..." Itachi said as he looks at Hinata. "You were always protective of your friends when they or someone else get hurt or picked on." He said as he ruffled Hinata's hair.

"Itachi-niisan... Stop doing that." Hinata whined as she fixed her hair.

"Sorry, sorry." Itachi apologized as he chuckled. Then he looked at Naruto and his group. "Al least you know better than to mess with Hinata's friends. I had to learn that the hard way." He said smiling nervously.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention. Hinata beat the crap out of the chick that slapped, Tenten." Sasuke said.

"So, you did learn that first hand." Itachi said looking at Naruto and his group. "I take it, you guys got the message?" He asked them. They just nodded quickly. "Well, I got to go. I'll come visit soon. Bye Hinata. Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Temari. Make sure they don't get into anymore fights." Itachi said as he waved bye to his brother and sister, including their friends.

"Bye, Itachi!" Hinata shouted back then Itachi was gone.

"Hey, Hinata. I want to show you something interesting. Come on!" Tenten said as she and Temari started dragging her away. Then it was silent, until Sakura and Ino realize something.

"Wait, aren't you, 'The Black Raven'?" Ino asks Sasuke.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied. Sakura and Ino squeal.

"Will you be my boyfriend?!" Sakura asks.

"No! Will you be mine?!" Ino asks pushing Sakura out of the way.

"No. I don't date girls who made my sister snap nor do I date fan girls..." Sasuke said a little coldly as him, Kiba, Shino, Sai and Lee walk away following Hinata, Tenten and Temari.

Soon Tenten and Temari stops dragging Hinata and cover her eyes. "Okay, and... Open them." Temari said happily. Hinata opens her eyes and sees her most favorite type of tree standing in front of her.

"It's a jacaranda tree... I haven't seen one since my dad died..." Hinata said holding back the tears.

"Yeah, while Temari was trying to hit that blonde hair chick. I went looking around to see if I could find it. I heard about a jacaranda tree bring around here but no one has ever found it and you know me. I'm great as searching things that's hard to find." Tenten said proudly, happy that was able to find one.

"Thank you so much, Tenten." Hinata said as tears rolled down her cheek and she was wipping them away.

"This will be our secret spot... Just the eight of us." Temari said as Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Sai and Lee walked up towards them. Hinata nods happily.

"Hinata-hime, I'm sorry to say but... I don't like you roommate or his friends." Kiba said.

"I don't really like them either." Lee said agreeing.

"I would have to agree on Kiba and Lee." Shino said.

"We don't like them either, Hinata." Tenten said as Temari nods her head in agreement.

"I'm sure they're nice... We just know to get to know each other better." Hinata said trying to convince Naruto and his friends are nice.

"Sorry, Hinata-hime but they way would they treated us even though we didn't anything at them... I would have to say I totally don't think they're not nice at all." Kiba said.

"I don't like your roommate or her stupid friends!" Sakura shouted at Naruto as she cross her arms over her chest.

"But Sakura-" Naruto was cut off.

"I don't like them either!" Ino said agreeing.

"I think you guys are over reacting." Choji said as he was eating a bag of chips.

"I would have to agree on Choji on this one." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Why don't you guys like them? Because Hinata beat you up for slapping her friend and her friend yelling back at you because you went up to them and started yelling at them first." Neji said making a statement.

"Wouldn't you guys to the same thing if you were in their shoes?" Gaara asks.

"Of course we would! It would be called self-defense!" Ino shouted at the boys.

"Excatly what they were doing." Shikamaru said.

"I don't care! I still don't like them." Sakura shouted again as her and Ino walk away.

"Leave her alone!" shouted a voice. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara, Sakura and Ino look at each other and run to the voice. It didn't take long until the found out it was Hinata's voice. They saw Hinata standing between a girl and five boys that was the same age as them. While her friends were standing behind them watching the scene.

"Hey, look. She's cute." said one of the boys.

"Hey what's your name cutey?" asked another boy.

Hinata ignores them and looks at the girl behind them. "Are you okay?" She asks. The girl nods. Hinata smiles. "You should stay close to my friends. They will protect you." She suggested as she pointed at her friends. The girl nods and walks towards her friend who smile at her.

"Hey! We're talking to you!" A boy yelled as he touch Hinata's shoulder. It didn't take long for Hinata to grab the boy's arm and flip him.

"What the-! Who are you?!" The other four boys yelled.

"I'm Hinata Uchina and I don't like it when people are being picked on or anything that isn't nice." She replied as she glared at the four boys.

"Oh man! We just messed with, 'The Legendary Waterfall', dude! We got to get out of here!" A boy yelled as he ran for his life and his friends follow behind.

Naruto and his group look at Hinata with their mouths open. Hinata then walks back to her friends and the girl. "They won't be bothering with you anymore." Hinata said sweetly.

"So what's your name?" Temari asks the girl.

"Ayano."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Ayano." Tenten said smiling.

"I'm Tenten."

"I'm Temari and that's Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, Shino and Sai." Temari said pointing at her friends.

"It's nice to meet you." Sai said smiling.

"Thank you for standing up to me." Ayano said as she bowed at Hinata.

"You don't to bow. I was just doing what I believe in. I really hate it when people get pick on... Or worst..." Hinata replied.

"Well, thanks again. I hope to see you guys again. Ja ne." Ayano said then left.

"I think Hinata's nice... I like her." Choji said still eating a bag of chips.

"I would have to agree on Choji here." Neji said.

"What?! Why would you think she's nice?!" Sakura shouted.

"Because, she just stood up for a girl who needed help even through she had no idea who she was." Shikmaru answers.

"From what I heard, Hinata will stand up for anybody that gets picked on... Even people she dislikes." Gaara added.

"That's what's she known for... Her strength and pure kindness." Neji said. Then looks at Naruto who kept starring at Hinata. _Looks like someone has a crush._ Neji thought as a small smile formed on his face, watching Naruto.

"Isn't she known for her beauty as well?" Gaara asks.

"Well, yeah. There's that too." Shikamaru said.

"I heard that every guy that asks Hinata out has been rejected." Neji said trying to get Naruto's attention, which he did.

"Are you sure it was her that answered and not her brother or friend?" Gaara asks.

"Actually, it's true. Hinata has rejected every guy that asks her out." Shikamaru said.

"Does any body know why?" Naruto asks getting curious. _That means I won't have a chance with her._ He thought.

"Yeah, because she hasn't found the right guy yet. She said that, she was going to wait until college for a boyfriend." Neji answers smirking to himself.

"Looks like a lot of guys are going to asking her out this year. How troublesome." Shikamaru said as he watches the clouds.


	4. Memories of the Past

It was getting dark and Hinata decided to go sleep. Since, Sasuke and Kiba's room was right next to Hinata's. They decided that they would walk her to her room. "Good night, Sasuke. Kiba." Hinata said as she opens the door.

"Night, Hinata." Sasuke said.

"Night, Hinata-hime." Kiba said. Then just when Hinata was about to close the door Kiba's foot got in the way. "Could I have a hug before I go?" Kiba asks opening his arms for a hug. Hinata giggles.

"Nice try." Sasuke said as he grabs Kiba's collar and drags him in the room.

Then Hinata closes the door and opens her luggage to get a pair of pajamas. Hinata grabbed a pair of soft camouflage pants to sleep in and a black shirt, then went into the bathroom to change remembering she had a roommate and didn't want him to walk in on her. While she was changing. After a few minutes, Hinata walked out of the bathroom and saw that Naruto had just walked in. Naruto turned around and saw Hinata standing by the bathroom door. "I did I interupt you?" He asked as he rubbed the head of his head, smiling.

"No, I just got done changing." Hinata answered as she placed her dirty cloths in a basket and sat her bed. "I'm sorry for hitting your sister..." Hinata apologized as her bangs covered her eyes.

"It's okay. I understand. Plus, Sakura did start it after all." Naruto said trying to assure Hinata. "I say it's about time someone teaches, Sakura a lesson. All she does is hit people when they annoy her." He explains.

Then it was silent. "I... I don't wanna sound rude..." Hinata said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks curious.

"My brother and my friends... Don't really like you or you friends." Hinata explains.

"Well, Sakura and Ino are the only ones that don't like you or your friends either but Shikamaru, Neji, Choji and Gaara like you." Naruto said smiling. Then it was silent again. "Me and my friends saw what you did when you were standing up for that girl..." Naruto said breaking the silent. Hinata blushed. "And I got to admit... That was pretty cool when you flipped that guy over." He said laughing as Hinata giggled. _Her giggles sound like Christmas bells..._ Naruto thought as he starred at Hinata. "Well, I'm going to go change." He said then got up grabbed a pair of pajamas and went into the bathroom.

Hinata lied on her bed as she held her necklace up that was around her neck and looked at it. _Dad... I hope your watching me, mom, Sasuke and Itachi..._ She thought as she looked at her father's necklace. We miss you dad... She said as she starred at the necklace. _It's been 10 years since you died..._ Then she heard the bathroom door open. Naruto then saw Hinata starring at her necklace she wore. "Nice necklace." Naruto commented.

"Thanks... It was my dad's..." Hinata said as she let go of her necklace and starred at the ceiling.

"What happened to your dad?" Naruto asks as he sat in his bed and looked at Hinata with interest.

"He was murdered when I was eight..." Hinata simply replied as she held on her necklace. Naruto then felt guilty for having Hinata bring up her father's death.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know..." He apologized.

"It's okay... I like talking about my dad, good or bad..." Hinata said as she smiled. "Me, my mom and my brothers use to go out a lot with my dad... He would make jokes and take us to fun places..." She said as she smiled. Then Naruto couldn't help but smile along with her. "My mom and my dad got along happily..." She said. "But that day... I was there when he was murdered... He was killed right in front of me..." Hinata said as her smile disappeared.

"If you don't mind me asking... How did your dad die?" Naruto asks.

"I went shopping with my dad for my birthday and his best friend was with us too..." Hinata started. Then Naruto looked at Hinata shocked for not only was her father killed right in front of her but was killed on her birthday. "We were in the store, my dad told me to get anything I wanted... Girls were into girl dolls and other things like that but I was into nerf guns and fake swords. Every time we saw sword we would battle each other..." Then Hinata giggled. "He would lose on purpose and I would laugh... I was happy until robbers came into the store when we were by the cashier. They have guns pointed at everyone... My dad tried to reason with them. He kept telling them that there were kids in the store and that they should stop what they were doing before the cops got them..." Then Hinata's bangs covered her eyes. "But then the robber he was talking to shot him... The other robbers was shooting everyone..." She said. Naruto looked at Hinata as he was about to cry. "One of the robbers then aimed their gun at me... I remember crying as I sat next to my dad... The robber told me... I would join my dad... Just when he was about to shot me, my dad's best friend was there and tackled the robber before he could pull the trigger... He grabbed the robbers gun as he pointed it at the robber threatening that he would shot him unless they dropped their guns." She said as she sat up. "Soon he told me to run and call the police while he had the gun pointed at the robber... I ran out of the store and into the streets... I was almost ran over but the car stopped and I ran by the diver and asked them to call the cops... I told them why and they didn't question it they immediately grabbed their phone and called the cops..." She said as she brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "After awhile the cops came and my dad's best friend called my mom... It didn't take long for her to get me and when she did, she brought Sasuke and Itachi with... After we all cried I felt my heart beating heavily and I had a hard time breathing..." Then Naruto sat up and looked at Hinata. "Luckily, since the ambulance was there they quickly took me to the hospital, while they were driving me there I passed out and when I woke up... My mom was sitting next to my bed as she held my hand... She told me that the doctor had told her that I had a weak heart..." Hinata said. "So, having my dad get shot right in front of me was to much for me to handle that my heart was giving up... But they were able to get it working properly..." Then she lied back on her bed. "Since then, I've had a weak heart..." Hinata said finally finishing her story.

"I would have never thought you had that childhood..." Naruto said as he also lied back on his bed. "I take it that since your were there and saw your dad get killed in front of you... Your mom decided that you should have the necklace?" He asked. Hinata simply nodded. "If you think about it... It kinda makes sense..." He added.

"I guess..." Hinata said as she starred at the ceiling.

"Sorry, I made you remember that..." Naruto said as he also stares at the ceiling.

"No, it's okay. It's nice telling people." Hinata said. "But ever since that day, not only I had a weak heart but I promise myself to never ever touch a gun unless I extremly needed to.. She said. Then it went silent.

"We should go to sleep since we have classes tomorrow morning." Naruto said as he turned his back towards Hinata who did the same thing.

"Naruto-kun, alrigato..." Hinata said before falling asleep.

"No problem..." Naruto answers then he also falls alseep.


	5. Hugs

"Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun..." Hinata called his name as she was lighty shaking him. "Come on, Naruto-kun... Wake up..." She said gently.

Then Naruto wrap his arms around Hinata and pulled her next to him. Hinata let out a small 'eep'. "So, soft..." Naruto mumbled as he hugs Hinata tighter burying his face to the crock of her neck that she could feel Naruto's nose touching her neck. Hinata giggles as she was blushing like crazy.

"N-Naruto-kun, wake up. We're going to be late for class." Hinata said trying so hard not to faint. Naruto then slowly opens his eyes to meet a pair of lavender eyes that looked at him.

After a few seconds, Naruto notices he was hugging Hinata and quickly let's go as he blushes. "S-Sorry." He said blushing

"I-It's okay..." Hinata said as she stood up from his bed. "We're going to be late for class." She said as she smiles at Naruto.

"What time is it?" Naruto said as he sits up an rubs his eyes. Hinata points at the clock next to him. It was 7:15 am.

"You have 30 minutes to get dress and do what you need to do." Hinata said as she walks towards the door.

"Where you going?" Naruto asks as he grabs a pair to clothes to wear for class today before walking into the bathroom.

"I'm going to hang out with my brother and friends before I go to class." Hinata simply replies smiling. "Ja ne, Naruto-kun... I'll see later." She says then walks out the open and closes it behind her. As Hinata walked out her room, Sasuke and Kiba came out and saw Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata-hime. Good morning!" Kiba said as he talks towards Hinata trying to give her a hug.

"Nice try." Sasuke said as he grabs Kiba's collar. Hinata giggles. "It's early and you're already trying to get a hug from her..." He said as he was walking away dragging Kiba with Hinata following behind.

"Aww, come on, Sasuke! It's just a hug! It's not like I'm asking for a kiss." Kiba whines as Sasuke keeps dragging him by the collar. "You need to learn how to take a joke." He whined.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's responds. Then they kept walking.

"So, what classes do you guys have?" Hinata asks happily. "I have math with a teacher name... Iruka." She said looking at her schedule.

"So, do I!" Kiba shouted happy to be on the same class as Hinata.

"I do, too..." Sasuke said as he kept dragging Kiba by the collar.

"Sasuke-niisan, could you please let Kiba go?" Hinata asks adding the 'niisan' to Sasuke's name.

Then Sasuke looks at Hinata who was giving him the puppy eyes. He sighed. "Fine..." He said then let Kiba go.

"Yes, finally now I can walk!" Kiba said as he was walking next to Hinata and away from Sasuke.

Naruto walks out of his room then sees Shikamaru, Choji and Gaara walking towards him. "Hey guys!" Naruto said as he walks the rest of the way towards them.

"Morning, Naruto." Choji said as he was eating a bag of chips.

"Morning, Choji." Naruto replied. Then notices something or _someone _was missing. "Where's Neji?" He asks as he was looking for Neji.

"We thought we would have to wake you up since we always do and Neji didn't want to wake you up so he left to class." Shikamaru explains lazily.

"You're wake earlier than usual... Why?" Gaara asks.

Naruto laughs nervously as he rubs the back of his head. "Hinata, beat you guys to it." He explains then puts his arm down.

"We're gonna have to thank her when we see her." Shikamaru said he, Choji and Gaara walk away. "Now we don't have to go with the bother of waking you up..." He added.

Then Choji looked at Naruto and saw he was spacing out as he was blushing. "Hey, Naruto. Why you blushing?" He asks.

Shikamaru and Gaara stop walking and looks at Naruto who looked at them with wide eyes. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." He said as his blush grows bigger and he looks away.

"What exactly happened this morning?" Gaara asks as he looked at Naruto suspicious.

"N-Nothing!" Naruto shouted as he tries to hide his blush.

"Then why are you shuddering and blushing?" Shikamaru asks getting suspicious as well. _Did something happen to Naruto and Hinata? _He asks himself.

Naruto then stood there silent as his blush still on his face. "Might as well tell us, Naruto. You're not getting away from this question." Gaara said. Choji and Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"Fine... When Hinata woke me up... S-She was lying next to me, on my bed and... I-I was hugging her..." Naruto confessed as he blushed even more while he looks away.

Shikamaru, Choji and Gaara looks at each other then looks at Naruto. "I don't think it's a very smart idea to be dating, 'The Legendary Waterfall'." Gaara said at looking at Naruto with a straight face.

"Me and Hinata, are not dating!" Naruto shouted. "And why isn't it smart for me to be dating her?" He asks confused.

"Because, not only will guys from this school while kill you to be with her." Choji said.

"Everyone knows that she has a weak heart. So, what will happen if you hurt her or she won't be able to date you anymore." Shikamaru asks as Naruto flinches. "She won't be able to take it and her heart will give out..." He said finally.

"Everyone evens wonders how she's able to run and fight in her condition... No one knows." Choji added.

"But I bet her brothers don't want to find out if she gets into that kind of a relationship then suddenly get hurt by it and her heart will give out or not. I'm pretty sure they don't want to find out anytime soon." Shikamaru said.

"Plus... Think about Sakura." Gaara added as Naruto stood in front too them quiet the whole time. "What will happen if Sakura finds out her brother is dating someone she hates? I bet it won't be pretty." He said.

Naruto then looks away until Shikamaru walks up to him and puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Look, we want you to be happy with someone... But in this case, Hinata may not be the best choice..." Shikamaru said kindly as Naruto looks at him with sadness in his eyes. _Man, how troublesome. Naruto must really like Hinata to have that look in his eyes. _He thought.

Hinata, Sasuke and Kiba finally made it to their math class ten minutes before the bell rings. "Hi, Hinata." Shino said as he walks up to his friends.

"Hey, Shino and good morning." Hinata greeted happily.

"Good morning, Hinata." Shino greeted back. "I want you to meet my roommate." He said as he make his way to the back of his class. "Neji. I want you to meet my friends. This is Hinata, her brother Sasuke and he's Kiba." Shino said as he pointed at Hinata then Sasuke and finally at Kiba.

"It's nice to meet you, Neji." Hinata said smiling sweetly at Neji.

"It's nice to meet, 'The Legendary Waterfall'. I admire on what you do." Neji said as he smile back.

"Is Hinata-hime all she known for?!" Kiba complains. "At least get to know her for her and not for her reputation!" He told Neji.

"Kiba, I don't mind... Really." Hinata said as she was trying to calm Kiba down.

"Why does he call her, 'Hinata-hime'?" Neji asks looking at Sasuke.

"Because, she's the princess in the group. She can be nice and kind but when she sees something that's unfair or wrong. She'll do anything in her power to make it right." Sasuke explains as he watches Hinata calming Kiba down. Until he sees Kiba hugging Hinata.

"You're so adorable!" Kiba squealed as he was hugging Hinata who just smiled as she was giggling.

Sasuke comes up to Kiba and pulls him away from Hinata by grabbing his collar. "Then again, he has a crush on Hinata as well." He told Neji.

"Aww! Come on Sasuke!" Kiba whines as Sasuke sits Kiba on a desk.

"It's your fault." Sasuke said as sits in front of Kiba while Hinata sat in the back corner.

Then Hinata grabs her iPod, plugs her headphones in and listens to her favorite musics on maximin. Hinata looks outside starring at the garden. Neji notices and looks at Sasuke and Kiba. "Does she always do that?" He asks them as he points at Hinata who was spacing out, starring outside while the music is on maximine that she can't hear anyone.

"Yeah, she always does that just to leave." Kiba answers as he rests his head on the desk.

"What do you mean, 'leave'?" Neji asks confused.

"She uses music to leave the real world and goes to wherever she wants to go." Sasuke explains as he looks at Hinata. "She can sing too." He added.

"Yeah, she has a beautiful voice. She whould be a singer." Kiba comments as he also looks at Hinata.

Neji looks at Hinata amazed. _I guess no one really knows Hinata like her brother and friends do. _He thought. Soon Neji sees Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji and Gaara walk in. "Hey! Over here!" Neji said waving his hand.

Naruto sees Neji and smiles. "Hey, Neji." He said then notices Sasuke sitting next to him, Kiba sitting behind Sasuke and then notices Shino sitting in front of the girl with headphones. Naruto didn't know the girl was.

"Hey, guys. This is Sasuke, Kiba and my roommate Shino." Neji said pointing at who was who.

"We all meet yestarday, Neji." Shikamaru said as he sat at next to Neji, Choji who sat in front of Shikamaru, Gaara sat behind Shikamaru while Naruto sat behind Neji and next to the girl with headphones who was starring outside.

"Didn't know..." Neji mumbled.

Then Naruto tabs Neji on the shoulder. "Hey, Neji. Who's that?" He asks pointing at the girl.

"Baka, that's your roommate. Hinata Uchina." Neji said annoyed. _How could that baka forget who his roommate is?! _He thought as he looked at front.

Naruto looks at Hinata who kept starring outside as she rests her chin on her hand listening to music. "Hey, Hinata." Naruto said smiling. No response. "Hinata... Hinata!" He yelled her name but still no response.

"She can't hear you." Sasuke said. Naruto looks at him. "When she listens to music you have a hard time getting her attention." He explains.

"When will she start paying attention again?" Naruto asks looking at Hinata.

"Here I got this." Kiba said getting up.

Kiba walks around his desk then started slowly walking to Hinata from behind. When he was finally standing behind her, Kiba slowly reaches for her head phone and once he grabs it without Hinata noticing. Kiba takes Hinata's headphones and takes a couple steps back smiling. "Kiba! Give it back!" Hinata yells as she runs after Kiba.

"Isn't time for you to stop listening to music!" Kiba yells back as he was running around the room.

"Come on, Kiba! Give it back!" Hinata whines. Then stops. "Fine, no more hugs for you then." She said as she cross her arm over her chest, pouting and sits on her seat.

"Nani?!" Kiba yells as he stops running and runs to Hinata. "Hinata-hime... Don't you think you're being a little to mean?" Kiba whines as he was trying to hand back her headphones.

"Why did you take my headphones away?" Hinata asks as she kept pouting.

"Because, I wanted to talk to you." Said a voice behind Kiba. Hinata stops pouting and looks behind Kiba and sees Naruto who smiles nervously. "Hey..." He said.

"Oh... Gomen, Kiba." Hinata said as she takes the headphones back and stands up then hugs Kiba.

"Yes, a hug from Hinata-hime without me even trying!" Kiba yells as he sits in his seat happy. Hinata giggles.


	6. Lavender Flames Princess

Kiba sat on the desk happy he got a hug from Hinata without even trying, Sasuke was talking to Shino, Neji and Gaara were talling as they were waiting for the teacher to come, Choji was eating a bag of chip. and Shikamaru had his head resting on the top of the desk sleeping. While Naruto and Hinata were talking. "I-I'm sorry about what I did this morning." Naruto said as he rubs the back of his head.

"I-I already told you it was okay." Hinata said smiling sweetly as she blushes. "I give hugs to Kiba, Shino, Sai, Sasuke and my family hugs all the time. I really don't mind." she explains as she kept smiling then Naruto smiles back. "But what I still don't understand why Kiba always like to hug me." she said loudly for Kiba to hear.

"Yeah, but when you give out hugs it's different from other hugs." Kiba said smiling at Hinata. "For example: If I give you a hugs, it would just be an ordinary hugs. But if you give _me _a hug, then it feels like an angel just hugged you." Kiba said.

Naruto then looks at Hinata amazed. _Great, now I want a hug from her... _He thought as he blushes. "There's nothing special about me, Kiba." Hinata said. "I think your just overreacting about the hugs I give." she said smiling.

"If you don't believe me then hug Naruto and ask him what it feel like." Kiba said then was kicked slapped on the back of his head by Sasuke. "Hey! What you do that for?!" he shouted.

"I wouldn't have slapped you if you didn't suggest something so dumb." Sasuke replies.

"There you go again... Being the over protective brother..." Kiba mumbled.

Soon the door opened and a teacher with a scar across his nose came in. "Ohiayo, everyone. I am your teacher, Iruka and this class is all about math." he said introducing himself. "How about we introduce ourselves and say what your interests are." he said. "Lets start with you then we'll go in order after that." Iruka pointed at Gaara.

Gaara stood up. "My name's Gaara and I love cookies." then he sat down.

"I'm Choji and I like food." then he sat down.

"My name's Shikamaru and I like to watch clouds."

"The name's Kiba and I like to receive hugs from Hinata-hime."

"I'm Neji and-" he was interupted but Hinata who stood up right away as she was starring at door as she looks like she's ready to fight.

"Hinata..." Naruto calls her name. Hinata just keeps starring at the door.

"Miss. Could you sit down, please." Iruka said. Then Hinata ran out the door. "Hey!" he yelled. Sasuke, Naruto, Shino and Kiba then ran after her. "Wait! Where do you think you're all going!" he yelled out the door as he follows behind with the rest of the class following behind him.

Hinata was running. She felt something was wrong and she knows if she doesn't check it out, something will happen. Soon she stops at the garden and stand there panting. "So... You did come..." said a voice. Hinata turns around and sees a man standing behind her. "It's good to see the 'Lavender Flames Princess'." he said as he bowed.

"'Lavender'... 'Flames Princess'?" Hinata mumbles confused.

"Hai... I think it's about time you come back home." he said then ran towards Hinata but she had dodged it by jumping away from him.

"Home? Home where?!" Hinata asks.

"To the Akashia Village of course." he said as he was walking towards Hinata. "The place... where you were born..." he added as he was now only a few feet away from Hinata.

"Hinata!" yelled a voice. Hinata turns around to see Naruto, Sasuke, Shino and Kiba running towards her. "Hey, you okay?" Naruto asks as he stood in front of her, Hinata nods. Then they notice a man standing there. "Oi! Who are you?!" he asks pointing at the man.

"I'm here to pick up 'Lavender Flames Princess' and I won't let anyone get in my way." the man yelled as he pulled out a sword and started aiming Naruto with it. Before he could get to Naruto, Hinata stood between them with her arm spread open. The man stop before he would hurt Hinata. "Move..." he said. Hinata shook her head.

"I will not let you hurt anyone of my friends or those important to me." Hinata replied as she glared at the man.

"If you refuse to move... Then I'll force you to." the man said as he kicked Hinata's side making her fly a few feet.

Then Hinata hit the floor, hard. "Hinata!" Naruto yells as he looks at Hinata worried.

"Naruto..." Hinata whispers as she tries to get up seeing that the man was aiming at Naruto. The man aimed his sword as Naruto and stabbed him in the stomach. Naruto looks at the man then the sword. Hinata looks at them with wide eyes as she was on her knee. "Naruto..." she calls his name as tears start to burn at the back of her eyes. The man removes the sword from Naruto's stomach and Naruto looks at Hinata as he falls to the ground. "Naruto..." she call him again as tears roll down her cheeks. "No..." Hinata the. grab the sides fo her head. "Not again... please... NOOO!" she screams.

One moment, the man was standing over Naruto the next he was flying. When he caught himself as looked to see Hinata with lavender flames surrounding her body and a tail that was swinging back and forth. "So, you finally awaken your powers..." he said emotionless.

Hinata was glaring at the man as her hair was flowing in the air and lavender flames was covering her body. Then she grabbed a sword out of no where and it was also covered in lavender flames. "Hinata..." Sasuke calls her name as he, Kiba and Shino look at Hinata shocked.

"AHHH!" Hinata screams as she ran after the man swinging her sword at him. The man dodged it by using his sword as a shield. He looks into Hinata's eyes and sees, she no long has control.

"So you lost control huh?" he said emotionless again, Hinata just growls at him and pushes him back with the sword. When the man lands on his feet, Hinata held her hand in front of her and lavender flames started aiming at e man. He jumped away but Hinata appeared behind him.

"AHH!" Hinata screamed as she cut the man's shoulder

Once again, the man jumped away. "I think I've done my job here..." he said then disappeared when Hinata swong her sword at him but the sword hit the ground.

It went silent. "Hinata..." Sasuke said as he took a step towards Hinata but she looked at Sasuke. He froze. Hinata then growled at him as she ran towards Sasuke. Before she could sing her sword, Itachi had stood between them and knocked Hinata out. Before Hinata could fall to the ground, Itachi caught her. "Itachi... What's going on?!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi ignored Sasuke and lied Hinata next to Naruto and began to heal Naruto's wound until it was completely healed. Naruto's eyes then started to flidder open. "So, you're alive..." Itachi said then moved away from him.

Naruto stood up and saw Hinata lying next to him and a sword as in her hand. "Hinata!" he yelled as he reached her but Itachi stopped him.

"Don't touch her..." Itachi said. Then he started carrying Hinata bridal style. _Damn look like she's been discovered... _he thought.

"I... I don't know how but... I saw what happened..." Naruto said as Itachi looked at him. "What excatly is Hinata?" he asked.

Itachi then started walking away. "ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled.

"I'll explain everything... just follow me and I'll tell you everything you want to know..." Itachi said. Without thinking twice everyone followed him.

*******Somewhere Else*******

Hinata was sleeping in a container that was filled with blue liquid. Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Shino was standing outside looking at Hinata. "We still need an explaination!" Sasuke said glaring at Itachi.

Itachi looks at Sasuke then at everyone else. Then he looks at Hinata. "Hinata... Isn't really our sister..." he confessed. Sasuke looked at him shocked. "She's not even from this world..." Itachi began as he starred at Hinata. "Hinata comes from a world completely different from this world... Where they use power to destroy anyone who gets in their way..." he said. "Mom and dad found Hinata in a middle of the forest covered in lavender flames... You were only a month old at the time, Sasuke..." he said looking at Sasuke. "Mom and dad didn't know old she was, they thought she was at least a week old... That's when a sword appeared and sucked all of the flames then sealed itself in Hinata... Since then they took care of Hinata as their own..." then Itachi looks at Hinata. "This isn't the first time she releast her lavender flames..." He then looks at Sasuke. "The first time was when dad died..." he confessed. Sasuke looks at Hinata with wide eyes. "Hinata doesn't remember because she sealed that part of her memory somewhere in her mind..."

******Hinata's Mind and POV******

_Where am I? I asked myself as I was floating in darkness. What happened? Then I remembered about Naruto. My eyes shot open. "Naruto! Naruto!" I yelled calling him but everywhere I look... Nothing but darkness..._

_Then a little orb of light appeared in front of me. What is that? I reached for it and then I held it in my hands. Soon everything became so bright._

_It didn't take long until I found myself in a toy store. Wait a minute! It's the same toy store where my dad was... "Daddy! Daddy!" I heard a voice then saw me but younger pulling my dad's hand along with his best friend. "I want that one!" I said happily. I watched myself laughing and smiling with my dad... But I knew what was gonna happen next._

_"Everyone! To the ground! Now!" a man with a gun pointed at everyone said. I watched as everyone quickly went to the ground except my dad._

_"Please, you don't want to do this... There's kids here..." he said as he took a step towards the robber._

_"Daddy..." I heard myself call his name as my dad's best friend held on to me, using himself as a shield._

_"I said to the ground! Now!" the man yelled at my dad as he pointed the gun towards my dad. I watched myself cry and scared._

_"Please... Stop this... Before the cops get you..." my dad begged and begged but the robber wouldn't listen._

_"I said get down!" the man yelled as he shot my dad. Seeing this the second time made me cry._

_"Daddy!" I watched myself run to my dad's side and kneel next to him and started shaking him lightly. "Daddy! Wake up, daddy! Come on! Please!" I heard myself beg and beg._

_Then the rubber pointed his gun towards me. "Don't worry kid... You'll see him soon." he said ready to shot me._

_But then I saw lavender flames surround me body. What's going on?! How is this happening?! Many questions ran throug. my head as I watched myself being surrounded in lavender flames. "You hurt my daddy..." I heard myself say as I watched myself stand up. I could tell the robber was starting to get scared. "I won't forgive you!" I screamed as the lavender flames spread all over the store._

_I couldn't do anything... I watch myself burn the robbers. This isn't happening... Please, tell me this isn't real! I was so confused... My grabbed the side of my head and fell on my knees. Someone... Please stop showing me this... I began to cry not wanting to believe what's wrong with me... Someone please... MAKE THIS GO AWAY! I screamed on the top of my lungs. Soon I look up and then looked at my hands. Like before, my body was covered in lavender flames... But it didn't hurt._

_"Hinata..." I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw my dad smiling at me._

_"Otou-san..." I said. I wanted to run up to him and hug him of with the lavender flames surrounding my body, I stopped myself. "What... What am I?" I asked._

_"I don't know myself... All I know is that... You not my real daughter..." he said still smiling but it was weaker than before._

_"What do you mean..." I asked as I stood up._

_"Me and your mother, was walking in the forest and found you there... You were only a baby that was covered in lavender flames but wasn't burning so we thought it was apart of you... We rested you as our own..." he explained then started walking towards me. "That sword in your hands... Contains your powers..." he said. Sword? I looked at my hand and saw a sword. How did it get there? How ling was I holding this? I asked myself as I looked at the sword closer. Then my dad was standing half a foot away from me. "My time's up.." he said as he looked at me._

_"Wait, otou-san! Don't leave me!" I yelled. "I don't understand anything! I don't know what to do!" I said as tears started rolling down my cheeks. I want to hug him so bad but the lavender flames were surrounding my body and I didn't want to hurt him_

_My dad then smiled as me and hugged me. I tried pulling him away before I could hurt him but he just held on to me tighter. "Don't worry..." he said as he kept hugging me. "You're not hurting me..." he said assuring me. Hearing tha. I hugged him tighter as I cried. After a few minutes, my dad let me go and took a step back. "You'll find out the answers soon enough..." then he kissed me forehead. "I believe in you..." he told me smiling. Then it became bright again and I couldn't see anything._

_******_Outside Hinata's Mind******

Hinata's eyes soon fluddered open. She found herself lying in while room then she looked at her left and saw a lavender sword lying next to her. Hinata sat up and grabbed it holding it in her hands._ "I believe in you..." _Her father's words ran through her head. She gripped the sword tighter remembering what happened before her was knocked out. "Naruto... Otou-san..." she called the names of her precious people.

"I'm here..." a voice said. Hinata's head shot opened and saw Naruto sitting on her right.

"N-Naruto..." Hinata called his name shocked. "H-How are you?" she asked remembering he was stabbed in the stomach.

"I healed him..." another voice said. Hinata looked behind Naruto and saw Itachi and Sasuke standing there.

Hinata then remembered what her dather told her. "Itachi... Sasuke... I-I'm... I'm not..." she said looking away.

"We know..." Sasuke said smiling gently at her. "But no matter what... You'll always be our little sister..." he said smiling. Itachi nodded in agreement as he also smiled. Hinata looks at them with wide eyes.

"How you feeling?" Itachi asks as he sits on the edge of Hinata's bed.

"I'm alright but..." Hinata stops as she looks at the lavender sword that was in her hands. Then it was silent. "I'm not normal... Am I?" she asks.

"No..." Itachi answers.

"At least that's explains the stength." Hinata said smiling weakly. Itachi and Sasuke just smile back.

"I guess so..." Itachi agreed.


	7. Jacaranda Tree, Training and Love

The next day, Hinata and Sasuke went to back to the academy. "So, how are you?" Sasuke asks Hinata as they were walking to their room.

"I'm fine..." Hinata said as she looked at her sword that was in a sword bag. "I have to carry this around, huh?" she asks looking at Sasuke.

"Yup, make sure Tenten doesn't get a hold of it though." Sasuke replies as they finally made it to their room. "I'll see you tomorrow." he said as he walks in his room.

"Ja ne, Sasuke-niisan." Hinata said as she goes in her room and closes the door behind her. She was still in front of the door then she looked at the sword she held in her hand. _If I want to learn how to control it... I need to pratice... _Hinata thought as she gripped her sword tighter then grabbed the doorknob.

"Where you going?" a voice asked.

Hinata quickly turned around and saw Naruto standing behind her. "N-Naruto? What are you doung here?" she asks surprised.

"Because, this is also my room. Remember, we're roommates." Naruto said reminding Hinata as he smiled.

Mentally slapping her forehead, Hinata smiled. "Gomen, I forgot for a moment." she said smiling weakly.

"It's okay." Naruto said smiling. "So, where were you going?" he asked looking at Hinata's hand that was still on the doornob.

"I was thinking of... Training... To control my powers..." Hinata replied as she held her sword in front of her, looking at it.

"Want my help?" Naruto asks smiling. Hinata looks at Naruto with wide eyes. "You're not the only one who has a sword that seals their powers in." he said then grabbed a handle that appeared out of nowhere and he pulled it out exposing an orange sword.

All Hinata did was look at Naruto shock. "H-How... Are you..." she said trying to find the words but couldn't.

"It's just me. But people don't know that I have powers." Naruto explained as he looks at his sword. "Also, I have a demon called the, 'Nine Tailed Fox' and so I have the demon sealed inside me put I have his powers sealed inside this sword which I am the only one who can use it." he said as he put his sword away.

"S-So... Me and you... Aren't so different... Are we?" Hinata asks still a little shock.

"No, not really." Naruto replied smiling.

Without thinking, Hinata ran towards Naruto and hugged him as she cried. "So, I'm not alone. I'm not the only one who's different from other students here then?" she cried.

_Kiba's right... Getting a hug from Hinata is like getting a hug from an angel... _Naruto thought as he hugged Hinata back, smiling. "No... You're not alone and... Yes, You're not the only one who's different from the rest of the people..." he said as he petted Hinata's hair letting her cry.

"I'm glad..." Hinata said as she smiled. Then she backed away and quickly wipes her tears. "Gomen..." she mumbled.

"It's okay." Naruto said smiling. "So, want me to help you train?" he asks.

"Hai." Hinata said smiling. Then she and Naruto walked out of the door.

*****Somewhere Else*****

"Well, this is where I train." Naruto said smiling as Hinata found herself at the jacaranda tree that Tenten showed her earlier.

"The jacaranda tree..." Hinata whispers.

"No one ever found this place... So, its safe to train here." Naruto explained.

"Gomen..." Hinata mumbled as she walks up to the tree and places her hand on the bark.

Naruto looked at Hinata confused. "For what?" he asked.

Hinata was looking at the tree. "My friend... Tenten... She found this place and showed me, Sasuke and my other friends..." she explains then turns to look at Naruto and bows. "Gomennasai, Naruto. Tenten always finds things that people can't find and she heard a rumor about this place and went looking for it. She found it and showed me..." she explained. Then it went silent. Thinking that Naruto was mad at her, Hinata began talking again. "Please, don't be mad at Tenten. She only did it because..." she stops and looks at the tree behind her. "I haven't seen a jacaranda tree since my father died..." she explained.

Then Naruto walks up to Hinata. "Don't worry, I'm not mad." he said smiling trying to reassure Hinata. "I was just thinking on how good your friend was good at finding things." he explained as he chuckled a bit then rested his hand on Hinata's head. "Plus... If she found it for you, in reminder of your dad. Then I'm okay with it." he said grinning.

Hinata looks at Naruto with wide eyes. She then smiles as her eyes were closed. "Alrigato, Naruto." she said.

Naruto then blushes. _That was adorable. _he thought as he looked at Hinata who had her same expression as before. Until, Naruto had enough. "I can't help it!" he shouted then wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist and hugged her like a little child. "You're so adorable!~" he squealed smiling.

All Hinata did was stand there smiling and blushing while Naruto was hugging her like a child. Her tail was swinging back and forth. "Alrigato..." she said as Naruto kept hugging her. _You're so adorable, Hina-chan.~ _Hinata was being reminded when Itachi hugged her the same way and telling her the same thing. _Aww~ you're so cute! How about we become best friends! _Then Tenten's voice came into her head reminding her how she and Tenten meet. Tenten was telling her how much she looked cute and would hug her like a little child each time. Soon Hinata remembered how she and Temari meet. _You're adorable!~ I could just hug you all day!~ _Temari's voice ran into Hinata's head. All her life, Hinata was been hugged like a little child because of her cuteness.

Soon Hinata started to giggled. Naruto stopped hugging Hinata as she started to laugh loudly and jumped away a little confused and scared to why she was laughing. _Even though she's scaring me... Her laugh is so beautiful... Like nothing I've ever heard before._ "H-Hinata..." he calls her name a little afraid.

"G-Gomen... It's j-ju-just that-t... M-My whole l-li-life... E-Everyone h-ha-has always h-hu-hugged me... S-Sa-Saying how c-cute or a-ad-adorable I am..." Hinata said between laughs. Then she finally calms down and looks at Naruto who froze, alittle scared. Hinata then smiles. "You just made me realize something: If I wasn't so cute or adorable... I would have never meet Tenten, Temari or anybody else." she said then looked at the jacaranda tree. "My father did the same thing... He'd always say, 'You're so adorable~! My little Hina-chan~! I bet when you get older you'll have all the guys in your school drooling over you!' He told me as he kept smiling at me." Hinata said smiling at the tree then she giggled. "Then he'd say, 'But there will be that one guy you'll end up being with and when you bring him home, so we can meet him... I'll scare him away, running to his mommy!' Then he'd laugh!" she said smiling as she kept giggling.

Then Hinata had been standing there giggling about other silly things her father use to do. While Naruto stood there and had finally made his mind up. "I'll be that guy..." he whispers.

Hinata quickly stops giggling and turns around to look at Naruto. "N-Nani?" she asks as she bring her right hand to her chest.

"I said..." Naruto stops and looks at Hinata seriously but was also blushing. "I'll be that guy!" he shouted. Hinata's eyes widen. "I'll be that guy you'll end up being with..." he said as his expression calm down and looks at Hinata with gentle eyes as he walks towards Hinata. "I'll be that guy, that your brother will question... The guy that will make you smile every minute... The boy that will make you laugh or giggle... The guy that will hold your hand..." as Naruto kept talking, he kept getting closer and closer to Hinata who was backing away until she bumped into the tree behind her. "The guy that will hug you every time he sees you... and..." he stops as he was finally standing in front of Hinata who didn't look away from his eyes, not for a second. "I'll be that guy who'll kiss you everytime you smile... Not out of lust... But out of love... he said smiling at Hinata.

All Hinata did was stare at Naruto as her right hand was over her chest trying to calm down her beating heart that was beating so fast it felt it would jump out of Hinata's skin. "N-Naruto..." she whispers quietly.

"Hinata... Can I be that guy?" Naruto asks as his eyes looked into Hinata's, not leaving for a moment.

Soon a tear rolls down Hinata cheek as she smiles at Naruto. "Hai..." she replied.

Naruto then wipes Hinata's tear and hugs her. "Alrigato... For giving me this chance to be with you... Hina-chan." Naruto whispers as he kept hugging Hinata. Then Hinata flinched at the new nickname for her father use to call her that. "You know... It's almost dark... If you want to train we better do it now." Naruto said as he pushes Hinata away a little. Hinata nods as she tales a couple step back and pulls her sword out of her bag. While Naruto grabs his sword handle out of nowhere and his orange sword appears. When Naruto had his sword by his side, Hinata pulled her sword out of tha case and she was soon covered in lavender flames along with her sword. "I take it you don't know how to hold a sword?" Naruto asks.

"N-No." Hinata replies as she looks at her sword that was covered by lavender flames.

"Okay, then I'll show you." Naruto said then held his sword in frnt of him. "Put both your hands on the handle." he said. Hinata did was she was told. "Don't put her hands on top of each other. Just put your hand you don't write with under your other hand." he said. Hinata then put her left hand under her right. "Yeah, like that. Now, point your sword towards my but have the blade facing the ground and put your sword by your waist but in front of you body." Naruto said as he showed Hinata how to do it. Then Hinata does the same thing. "There you go!" Naruto shouted happily.

"W-What now?" Hinata asks.

"Now, we fight." Naruto said smirking. Hinata flinches. "Don't worry. I promise I won't hurt you and I'll tell you how to fight while I'm fighting you, okay?" Naruto explains. Hinata nods. "Ready?" he asks smiling.

"Hai!" Hinata shouts as she gets intense along with the lavender flames.

Soon Naruto runs towards Hinata with his sword. When he was close anough he swings at Hinata but she dodges with her sword out of instinct. They stuggle for a moment until Hinata pushes Naruto back and runs towards him and swung her sword at him. Naruto dodges by moving to the left and swings his sword at Hinata but she ducks as trips Naruto. He jumped up, Hinata points her blade up and swing up towards Naruto then Naruto blocks the blade with his sword by hitting his sword towards the ground where he stops Hinata's sword from reaching him. Then Hinata kicks Naruto sending him flying, out of instinct. Naruto then landed on his feet. "G-Gomen, Naruto!" Hinata said apologizing.

"I'm okay!" Naruto shouts back. "I just hope you don't apologize to your enemy when you get into a real fight." he said as he was walking towards Hinata. Then he was in front of her. "You were awesome!" he shouts and hugs her.

Hinata then pushes Naruto away realizing she had the lavender flames still covering her. Naruto looks at Hinata with sadness. "G-Gomen... It's just that... T-The flames..." she said as she put her sword back into the case then into the bag. "I-I didn't want to burn you." she explained.

Then Naruto walks to Hinata and hugs her. "Okay, I understand." he said smiling. "But could you give me your sword for a moment." he said as he had his hand out. Hinata then took the sword out of the bag but left it in the case and gave it to Naruto.

Soon Naruto took the sword out of the case casing the sword andHinata being covered in lavender flames. "N-Naruto, what are you doing?" Hinata asks. After Hinata asked Naruto that, he out the sword out of Hinata's reach and started walking towards her. "N-No, Naruto. Don't come near me..." Hinata begs as she slowly walks backs away from Naruto as he was walking to get closer to her but he didn't listen. Then her flames started getting brighter and more started surrounding her. "Stop, Naruto. I don't want to hurt you." Hinata said.

"Just stand still, Hina-chan." Naruto said as he kept walking towards Hinata. Then she stops walking and stands still. Naruto quickly hugs Hinata.

"Naruto! Let go!" Hinata yells as she tries to push Naruto away. "Please, let go! I-I don't want to hurt you!" she yelled as she begs and begs.

"Don't worry... You're not hurting me..." Naruto said as he hugs Hinata tighter.

Hinata's eyes widen. _Don't worry... You're not hurting me... _Her father's words ran through her head. "B-But how?" she asks.

"Since, I have Nine Tailes sealed inside me, I can get burn by fire or any types of flames." Naruto explains as he takes a step back and walks towards Hinata's sword and puts it back into the case then into the bag. "Here." he said as he handed Hinata the bag. She grabs it. "We should go back. It's getting late and I'm tried." Naruto said as he wraps his arm around Hinata's waist and they walk back to the academy.


	8. Never Dead, Orochimaru and Lost Memories

"Hinata! Naruto!" yelled a voice. Naruto and Hinata look up and sees Hinata's friend and her brother while Naruto saw his friends and his sister running towards them.

"Sasuke-niisan." Hinata said as Sasuke grabbed Hinata and pulls her away from Naruto.

"What did you do to her?" asked a voice. Hinata turns and sees Itachi standing behind her, glaring at Naruto.

"Itachi-niisan?" Hinata said surprised.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Hinata." Itachi asks Naruto and Hinata's friends were standing in front of Hinata, like they were protecting her from Naruto.

"Nani? I didn't do anything." Naruto replies.

"What did you get yourself into now, Naruto?" Shikamaru asks lazily.

"Itachi-niisan, don't be mad... Naruto was just helping me train." Hinata explains as she looks away. Itachi looks at Hinata.

"Hinata's not the only one who had a sword that seals their powers." Naruto said as he grabbed a handle out of nowhere and an orange sword appeared. "I was just helping her how to fight."

"Naruto!" Sakura yells as she punches Naruto's head. "Baka! What did kaa-san and otou-san say about showing your sword!" Sakura yells.

As Sakura was yelling at Naruto, Hinata was standing behind her friend until she felt something bit her. "Ow..." she mumbles. Then her mind starts to get blurry and she was swinging around, out of balance.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Tenten asks as everyone looks at Hinata worried. Hinata was trying to stand but her mind was getting blurry and she felt as if she didn't have control of herself.

_Kill them... _a voice told Hinata. _Kill them... Before they kill you... Kill them! _The voice yelled.

Soon Hinata's mind went blank and she took her sword out of the bag, then out of the case and pointed it at everyone. "Hinata..." Sasuke and Itachi said shocked as they saw Hinata's eyes were blank.

"What's going on?!" Temari yells as she was looking at Hinata who was covered in lavender flames.

"Our youthful friend is on fire! Someone help her!" Lee shouts.

"What the hell?!" Sakura yells.

Then Hinata runs towards Tenten who was closer to her, and swung her sword at her. Tenten closed her eyes ready for the attack but didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes and sees Naruto blocking Hinata's attack with his sword. "Hinata, stop this!" Naruto shouts.

Hinata then jumps back next to a man that looked like a snake. "Such beautiful flames..." he said as he looks at Hinata who looks at him back blankly.

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto shouts.

"Orochimaru! Give me my sister back!" Itachi yells.

Orochimaru looks at Itachi. "Ah! Itachi, it's nice to see you again." he said smiling. "I'm afraid I can give you the, 'Lavender Flame Princess' just yet. I need Hina-hime for some..." Orochimaru stops and smirks. "Experiments..." he said finally.

Naruto appeared behind Orochimaru and swings his sword at him. Orochimaru dodged it by grabbing Hinata's waist and jumping away. "Give me my girlfriend back!" Naruto yells glaring at Orochimaru.

"Girlfriend?!" Everyone shouts shocked.

"Girlfriend, huh?" Orochimaru said looking at Hinata then smirks. "Hmmm... I wonder what you would do if I play with her alittle..." he said as he grabs a lock of Hinata's hair and licks his lips.

Then Naruto's eyes widen with anger. "Don't you dare touch her!" he yelled.

"Orochimaru!" yelled a voice.

Everyone turned around and see a man with blonde hair, a woman with long red hair and another woman that looked like an older girl-verison of Sasuke and Itachi. "Minato. Kushina. Mikoto. It's lovely to see you three." Orochimaru said happily.

"Give me my daughter back you snake!" Mikoto yells getting angery.

"Ah, but she's not your daughter... Is she?" Orochimaru asks then realizes something. "Where's Fugaku?" he asks. "I would of figure of his close connection to the girl, he would show up." he said looking at Hinata who starred at everyone blankly still.

Mikoto gripped her hands. "He died..." she said glaring at Orochimaru.

"Nani? What ashame..." Orochimaru said crossing his arm over his chest.

"Otou-san... Kaa-san..." Naruto said looking at Minato and Kushina.

"Kaa-san!" Sasuke shouted.

"Don't worry... We'll save your sister." Mikoto said starring at Hinata and Orochimaru. Sasuke and Itachi could tell that their mother was mad beyond belief.

_Kill them my Hina-hime... _Orochimaru commanded in Hinata's head.

Then Hinata held her sword in front of her, pointing her sword at her own mother and her father's best friend along with his wife. "Hinata?" Mikoto said surprised as she flinched.

"Now, Hina-hime!" Orochimaru shouted. The lavender flames that surrounded Hinata brighten as she lifted her sword but stopped and she stayed like that a few seconds. "Hina-hime, what are you doing?!" Orochimaru asked yelling. Then he notices Hinata' hand was shaking.

"Stop, Hina-chan..." A voice said as a man appeared behind Hinata holding her hand from swinging her sword.

"Fugaku?!" Minato shouted shocked.

"Otou-san..." Sasuke said surprised and shocked while Itachi was starring at his father who was suppose to be dead.

"Ah, Fugaku! I thought you said he was dead, Mikoto." Orochimaru said looking at Mikoto then Fugaku. "I was waiting for you to arrive." he said.

Hinata face still had the blank expression as she looked at Fugaku. "Hina-chan... Come on, fight it. I believe in you." Fugaku said as he patted Hinata's head.

Soon Fugaku put Hinata's sword back into the case making the lavender flames disappeared. When he looked at Hinata he saw that, she was starting to show emotions. "Otou-san..." she whispered as tears clouded her eyes. Hinata then ran into her father's arms crying. "Otou-san... You're alive..." she cried buring her face into her father's chest.

"Gomennasai, Hina-chan..." Fugaku said petting Hinata's hair as he let her cry. "I missed you... My little, Hina-chan." he said smiling.

"I missed you too, otou-san." Hinata said as she took a step back while wipping her tears away.

"O-Otou-san... H-How are you..." Sasuke trying to find the words to speak.

"I was never dead... I was secretly watching you three." Fugaku said looking at his family. "It was a mission, I couldn't refuse..." he explained then looked at Hinata. "And that memory of you burning the store was false along with me even dying." he said. Hinata looks at her father with wide eyes. "I had to replace all of your memory..." he said.

"But why... Why did you give me a memory where you were killed in front of me, on my own birthday?!" Hinata shouted. "Why would you have me cry day after day?! Why?! TELL ME WHY!" she shouted as lavender flames bursted, surrounding Hinata's body as she grabbed the sides of her head.

"Hina-chan..." Fugaku said starring at Hinata.

"WHY WOULD YOU MAKE ME GO THROUGH ALL THAT?! WHY, OTOU-SAN?!" Hinata yelled as the flames got brighter and bigger. Everyone watched as the flames surrounded Hinata were getting bigger and brighter. While tears were rolling down her cheek. "WHY WOULD YOU FAKE YOUR OWN DEATH?! WHY?! ANSWER ME WHY!" she shouted crying.

Soon someone hugged Hinata from behind. "Hinata... Stop..." Naruto said as he hugged her tighter from behind. "Can't you see you're worrying everyone..." he told her. Hinata looks at everyone with wide eyes. Then the lavender flames started disappearing and went into the sword.

"...Gomen, Naruto." Hinata whispered then fell on her knees, unconscious from using to much energy

"That was quite a show." Orochimaru said clapping slowly. Then turn around and started walking away. "Looks like I won't be taking my, Hina-hime, just yet." he said but then stopped. "But... Before I leave..." he said. Then snakes appeared by Naruto and Hinata. Naruto tried to use himself as a shield but it didn't work. Soon the snake bit Hinata and disappeared.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted then checked the bit mark that soon disappeared.

"What did you do?!" Fugaku shouted as he glared at Orochimaru.

"I did nothing but help get rid of the pain." Orochimaru said smirking. "Saynoara, Fugaku. I'll see you soon, along with my Hina-hime." he said then finally disappeared.

"Fugaku..." Mikoto said as he walks towards Fugaku.

"Hey, Mikoto." Fugaku said smiling. "Gomennasai, but we have to get Hinata home." he said looking at Hinata who head was lying on Naruto's lap. Fugaku smiled at the sight. Then looked at the rest of the group. "As for you guys, you'll be coming with us." he said. "You will be switching academy." he explained. Everyone looked at Fugaku shocked. "I already talked to the headmaster of the current academy along with your parents. I also talked to your new headmaster to your new academy. So, pack your things and wait outside in front of the academy." Fugaku explained as he walks towards Hinata. "The same goes for you, Naruto." he said as he put Hinata on his back.

"Otou-san, I don't understand what's going on." Sakura said looking at Minato.

"Don't worry, honey. We'll explain everything once you and your brother pack your stuff." Kushina said smiling.

"Go pack your stuff." Minato said looking at Naruto.

Everyone obeyed and went to pack. While Itachi also went along to pack Hinata's things.

******1 Hour Later******

After everyone pakced their things, they started driving to Fugaku's house. Once they got there, Fugaku put Hinata in her room while everyone else went into the living room. Then Fugaku went into the living room. Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke looked at him ready for him to explain. "Okay, look. Before I explain myself we should explain to what's going on with Hinata and all of that." Fugaku said looking at Temari, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara, Sakura, Ino and Neji.

"Please, tell us what is going on with our youthful friend." Lee said.

"Why was she in flames when she wasn't even burning?" Tenten asks.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said as he started to get lazy.

Fugaku looked at Sasuke. "Which ones are Hinata's friends?" he asked worried about Hinata being friends with Shikamaru.

"Tenten, Temari, Lee, Kiba, Shino and Sai." Sasuke answers as he pointed at who was who.

"At least they look fun to hang out with..." Fugaku mumbled looking away.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Ino asked yelling as Sakura was holding her back.

Hinata's friends laughed including Naruto, Kushina, Minato and Sasuke while Itachi just chuckled. As Sakura was trying to hold Ino back, Minato notices a bruised mark on her arm. "Sakura." Minato called her.

"Hai, otou-san?" Sakura said looking at Minato curious.

"Where did you get that bruise mark on her arm?" Minato asks as everyone. looked at Sakura.

Sakura froze. "F-From Hinata..." she answers.

"Why would she give you a bruise?" Mikoto asks.

"They got into a fight." Sasuke answers.

"What do you mean?" Fugaku asks.

"Sakura, punched Kiba when he was checking to see if Hinata was alright since he didn't trust Naruto being her roommate." Sasuke started.

"I still don't trust him..." Kiba mumbled.

"So, Hinata being the protective friend, she stepped in. She threatened Sakura if she hurted any of her friends she wouldn't hesitate to hit her, even if she was Naruto's sister." Sasuke said. "Soon Sakura was about to punch her but Naruto stepped in and held her back while Tenten and Temari was holding Hinata back." he explained. "But when Sakura tried to slap Hinata, she slapped Tenten instead. That made Hinata snap. Hinata then ran out of Tenten and Temari's grip and tackled Sakura. The next thing I knew Hinata was on top of Sakura, punching her fist after fist. Then finally I had to step in and pull Hinata off os Sakura." Sasuke said finishing the story. "When I was holding Hinata back I knew that Sakura was now scared of Hinata." he added looking at Sakura.

"Is this true?" Minato asks looking at Sakura.

"H-Hai..." Sakura answers as she was starring at the floor.

"Anyways, we need to explain to what's happeing with Hinata." Mikoto said. Soon everyone heard a door open in the hallway.

"That must be Hinata." Fugaku said.

"I'll check on her." Itachi said as he got up and walked to the hallway. After a minute, he saw Hinata looking around a corner like she was making sure no one was around. "Hinata, are you alright?" he asks. Then she froze and slowly turned around looking at Itachi scared. "Hinata." he called her. Soon Hinata ran past Itachi. "Hinata!" he yelled.

After Hinata ran past Itachi she ran into the living room when more people were gather. "Hinata, are you okay?" Fugaku asks as he tries to reach her. Then Hinata looked at Fugaku scared as she backed up. "Hinata..." he called her as everyone looked at her worried.

Then Itachi came up from Hinata and grabbed her arm. "Let me go!" Hinata screamed as she punched Itachi in the stomach. Itachi fell on his knees as he was holding his stomach. Hinata saw the exit door and ran towards it. Until Naruto appeared in front of her making her run into his arms.

"Hinata, stop." Naruto said. Hinata struggles out of Naruto but didn't work.

"Let me go!" Hinata screamed as she was punching Naruto but didn't stop him front holding her. "I said, let me go! I don't know you people!" she screamed. Soon everyone looked at Hinata shocked. "Please, let me go!" she begged.

"Hinata..." Fugaku said shocked.

"Orochimaru, must of erased her memories." Kushina said watching Hinata punching Naruto for freedom.

"I said, LET ME GO!" Hinata screamed as lavender flames surrounded her. When Hinata notices she looks at her hand that was covered in lavender flames. She screamed as she moved away from Naruto. "Get it off!" she screamed then after a few seconds she realizes it didn't hurt.

"Hinata..." Naruto called her.

Hinata looks at Naruto. "S-Stay back!" she yelled as she held her hands in front of her. "I-I'll hurt you." she threatened in a shaky voice.

"Hinata... Stop fighting..." Naruto said in a gentle voice. Then he grinned. "Trust me." he said.

"H-How can I trust you... If I don't even know who I am... Where I'm from... I don't know anything..." Hinata said looking at the ground. Soon a memory flash went into her mind. "O-Orochimaru-sama..." Hinata mumbled.

Everyone looked at Hinata shocked. "What did you say?" Naruto asks.

Soon Hinata laughed and everyone looked at her shocked. "Orochimaru-sama, knows who I am." Hinata said as she stops laughing. "He's been there my whole life, he knows me." she said smiling alittle.

Naruto felt his heart sank. "Don't you know who I am?" he asks as his hair covered his eyes.

"Gomen, I don't know you." Hinata said calmly. Then Naruto grabbed Hinata's shoulders. "L-Let me go!" she yelled.

"Try to remember! It's me! Naruto Uzumaki!" he yelled.

"L-Let me go!" Hinata yelled back.

"Remember me?! Your roommate! The guy who your friends don't like!" Naruto yelled. Hinata looked at him with wide eyes.

"I SAID LET ME GO!" Hinata screamed as the lavender flames became brighter and became more intense.

"I won't let you go!" Naruto yelled as an orange light surrounded him. "Not until you remember me and your friends!" he yelled.

"I am the daughter of the Lavender Flame Queen from the Nether World!" Hinata screamed. Naruto looked at her with wide eyes. "I will not be stopped!" she screamed.

Everyone looked at Hinata and Naruto shocked. "Remember me! The guy that promised to never leave you! The guy who said he would he was going to make you smile!" Naruto yelled as Hinata was starring at him witb wide eyes. "REMEMBER ME! YOUR BOYFRIEND, NARUTO UZUMAKI!" he yelled.

Soon the lavender flames that surrounded Hinata immediately disappeared. Naruto let Hinata go as he looks at her. Fugaku, Mikoto, Kushina and Minato saw that Hinata and Naruto were both disappearing. "Hinata!" Fugaku and Mikoto yelled as they tried to reach them.

"Naruto!" Minato and Kushina yelled as they also tried to reached them.

But then Hinata and Naruto completelt disappeared. Everyone looked to where they were at. Fugaku jaw tighten. "HINATA!" he yelled.

******Somewhere Else******

Naruto found himself at a park. "Where... Am I?" he asks himself. Then he remembers about Hinata and looks around. "Hinata! Where are you?!" he yelled.


	9. All Alone

"Hinata! Where are you!" Naruto yelled as he walks around. Then when he turned a corner he saw a little girl with mid-night blue hair and lavender eyes. "Hinata?" he said curious. All the little girl did was giggles.

"Wanna play with me?" the little girl asks smiling.

"Ano... S-Sure." Naruto replies a little confused.

"My name's Hinata." she said then walked to Naruto and touched his hand. "You're it!" she said happily as she ran away giggling.

"Wait! Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he ran after her.

Lil' Hinata laughed. "You have to catch me first!" she yelled happily as she kept running away from Naruto.

Naruto ran and ran trying to catch Lil' Hinata. Until, finally he jumped and catch her but when he looked she disappeared. "Where did she?" he asked himself.

"Ano... You looking for someone?" asked another voice.

Then Naruto turned around and saw Hinata again but she looked like she was 10 years old. "Hinata?!" Naruto called her confused.

"You looking for someone mister?" Hinata asks again happily.

"My name's Naruto, and ano... I'm looking for you." Naruto replied as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well, what is it you wanted me for, Naruto-niisan?" Hinata asks smiling as she added the -niisan to Naruto's name. Before, Naruto could answer, Hinata stopped him. "Follow me." she said smiling as she turned around and began to walk.

Naruto didn't say anything and followed her. It was silent. "Ano..." he said.

"I know who you're looking for..." Hinata said not looking at Naruto as she kept walking. "You're not looking for me... You're looking for the older me..." she said.

"Hai." Naruto said as he kept walking.

Then Hinata stopped walking and turned to face Naruto as he notices that she's crying. "Please..." she began as she started glowing. "Please... Save me..." with that she became so bright Naruto closed his eyes.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw he was standing on a weird liquid. "What is this?" he asks as he tried to out his hand through it but couldn't. "This is really thick." he said. Then he moved his hand a little and saw Hinata rolled up in a ball, floating in the weird liquid like it wasn't thick as all. "Hinata!" Naruto called her as he ran to her until he was above her. "Hinata! Can you hear me?!" he asks.

"I'm all alone... That voice is just my imagination again..." Hinata said as she hugged her knee tighter and buried her face between her knees. "No one's coming..." she said.

"That's not true!" Naruto yelled.

"Just go away... You always trick me... Saying someone will come and save me... But no one is going to save someone like me who's flames loses control whenever I get angry or mad..." Hinata said. "Just... Stop lying to me..." she said hugging her knees tighter.

"I'm not lying! Hinata, please believe me!" Naruto yelled as he tried to put his hand through the liquid and only got a little.

"Just go away!" Hinata yelled then lavender flames surrounded her. "Leave me alone! No one is coming!" she yelled.

"You're wrong! Hinata! Look up!" Naruto commanded.

"I don't want to look at anymore of your lies!" Hinata yelled as she kept her eyes shut. "If I look then you'll torture me again!" she yelled hugging her knees tighter and buring her face deeper. The lavender flames were getting brighter.

Then Naruto's hand was half way towards Hinata. "Hinata! It's me Naruto!" he yelled.

Hinata flinched but didn't look as tears started burning her eyes. "You're lying again! No one cares about me!" she yelled as the flames got intense.

"Please, look up!" Naruto begged. Hinata didn't respond. "Please..." he begged again. Then Hinata slowly lifted her head with her eyes open and saw Naruto trying to reach her. "I told you I wasn't lying." he said smiling as Hinata's eyes widen. "Don't say, me, your friends or family don't care about you... We all do." he started. "Sure I just meet you but I really like you, Hinata." he said smiling as his hand was slowly getting closer and Hinata was starring at him. "We all care about you... So, don't go saying we don't cause me, your brothers, you parents and your friends... We all care about you and you are never alone." he said. Hinata then saw her friends and family's spirits next to Naruto reaching towards her with a smile on their faces. Naruto then notices his hand being pushed back. "Grab me hand!" he yelled as he tried to push his hand in farther to reach Hinata but would be pushed back. "Hurry!" he groaned pushing his hand father.

Without think twice, Hinata placed her hand on top of Naruto's and he gripped her hand and pulled Hinata out of the thick liquid. When Naruto pulled Hinata out he pulled her into his chest and hugged her. "Naruto..." Hinata called him.

"I did it..." Naruto said as it became bright.

******Somewhere Else******

It was an hour after, Naruto and Hinata disappeared. Fugaku, Mikoto, Kushina, Minato, Sasuke, Itachi, Kiba, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Ino, Shino, Temari, Tenten, Gaara and Choji were talking in the living room. "Do you have any idea where they could disappear to?" Kiba asks looking at Fugaku.

"I don't know." Fugaku replied.

"That Naruto better not do anything to, Hina-hime." Kiba growled.

Then in the middle of everyone, started to get bright. "What's going on?!" Mikoto asks covering her eyes.

"I don't know!" Fugako replied.

"You just don't know anything!" Kushina yelled.

"Shut up!" Fugaku yelled.

Then when the bright light disappeared, everyone looked to see Naruto carrying Hinata, who was unconscious on his back. "How did we-?" Naruto asks looking around.

"Hinata!" Sasuke yelled as he carried Hinata off of Naruto.

"What happened?" Minato asks looking at Naruto.

"Hinata, come on. Wake up." Fugaku said looking at Hinata who was lying on Sasuke's lap.

Everyone looked at Hinata worried holding their breathes. Unit, Hinata's eyes fluddered open. "Sasuke-niisan... Otou-san... Kaa-san... Itachi-niisan..." she called them.

Then everyone started breathing again as they smiled. Fukagu and Mikoto grabbed Hinata away from Sasuke and hugged her. "You're okay!" Mikoto said hugging Hinata tightly.

"Kaa-san... I can't breathe..." Hinata said. Mikoto let go.

"Hehe... Gomen." Mikoto said smiling.

"Hinata-hime!" Kiba yelled as he hugs Hinata. "Thank god, you're okay!" he yelled hugging Hinata until Sasuke pulled him away.

"Hinata!" Tenten and Temari called her as they also hugged her.

"We were go worried!" Tenten said.

"G-Gomennasai. Didn't mean to worried everyone." Hinata said apologizing.

"You're still adorable~!" Temari squealed as she pushed Tenten away and hugs Hinata tighter as she giggles.

"Hey!" Tenten yelled.

"My little Naru is okay!" Kushina yelled as she death hugged Naruto.

"Kaa-san! I told you not to call me that!" Naruto yelled.

"I can call you what ever I want!" Kushina yelled back.

"Glad you're okay, son." Minato said patting Naruto's head.

Fugaku and Minato noticed that Hinata's friends were loud and lively while Naruto's friends were just kind of quiet and boring. "Wow..." Fugaku said looking at Hinata smiling. "Hinata's friends are loud and lively while..." then he looked at Naruto and his friends who were complaining he was loud.

"They're quiet and boring." Minato said finishing Fugaku's sentence.

"Hey! We heard that!" Ino yelled.

"I'm sorry, honey, but it's true. I think I prefer Hinata's friends." Kushina said hugging Hinata. "By the way, you're so adorable~!" she said hugging Hinata tightly as Hinata giggles.

"I'm glad our youthful friend is okay." Lee said with his thmb up at Hinata.

Kushina was still hugging Hinata until Naruto grabbed Hinata away from Kushina and hugged her while distancing Hinata away from his mother. "Hey, hey, hey. She's mine." Naruto said looking at Kushina while Hinata was blushing.

"Oh yeah, now that I think about it, you did say Hinata was your girlfriend." Temari said.

"Is this true?" Minato asks looking at Naruto and Hinata.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto shouted proudly with a huge smile on his face.

"H-Hai." Hinata said still blushing.

"Yay! I'll have a second daughter!" Kushina shouted as she hugs Hinata again. "For now on, call me kaa-san." she told Hinata.

"Ano... I-I don't know..." Hinata said looking at Sakura.

"It's okay, I don't mind having the 'Legendary Waterfall' as my sister." Sakura said smiling.

Hinata then also smiled. "It's settled then! You can call me kaa-san!" Kushina shouted smiling as she keeps hugging Hinata. "My Naru's first girlfriend!" she squealed happily.

"Kaa-san! Don't call me Naru!" Naruto yelled.

"Naru... It sounds cute." Hinata said smiling.

"Only Hinata can call me Naru!" Naruto shouted at Kushina after hearing what Hinata said about his nickname. Everyone laughed as Hinata and Naruto was blushing like crazy.

Then Minato walked up to Fugaku. "You still need to explain on how you're still alive." he told him.

"Oh yeah." Fugaku said smiling.  
"I... I don't care." Hinata started. Everyone looked at her confused. "I don't care how he's still alive... All I care is that he's alive right now..." she said smiling at everyone.

Fugaku then walked to Hinata and patted her head. "Thanks, Hina-chan." he said smiling. Hinata smiled back.

Then Kushina pulled Hinata away and hugging her again. "Oh my god~! You're so damn adorable~!" she squealed as she kept hugging Hinata. "I could hug you all day!" she said.

"Nice one son. You picked someone as cute as her, now you'll have a hard time trying to get her away from you're mother." Minato said patting Naruto's head at first then looks at Kushina who keeps hugging Hinata.

"S-Sasuke-niisan..." Hinata whispers quietly to Sasuke that only he could hear her.

Then Sasuke nodded as he pulled Hinata away from Kushina. "Hey!" Kushina whined as she looks at Sasuke and Hinata.

"Alrigato, Sasuke-niisan." Hinata said smiling at Sasuke.

"No problem." Sasuke replied with a small smile.


	10. Leaving Sooner Than Planned

"Fugaku, we should probably explain about the academy the children are going to." Minato said looking at Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Temari, Tenten, Neji, Sai, Shino and Gaara.

"Academy?" Hinata asks tilting her head to the side a little.

"Yes, an academy that you will learn to use weaponry and hand-to-hand combat." Fugaku explained. "While Hinata and Naruto will be training with their powers." he said looking at Hinata and Naruto.

"Why excatly do we need to learn that?" Temari asks.

"Because that academy was build in order to stop people like Orochimaru." Minato explained.

"What do you mean, people like Orochimaru?" Sakura asks curious.

"People who will use other people like Hinata and Naruto as an experiment. Also, trying to use their body for eternal life." Fugaku explained in a serious voice.

"Why are we chosen to be apart of this?" Gaara asks.

"Because of people like Orochimaru will attack other people with powers' family and friends." Minato answers.

"When do we attend this academy?" Shikamaru asks lazily.

"Tomorrow morning." Fugaku answers.

"Did you know that, the academy you're going to is the same academy is where me and your father meet." Kushina asks standing next to Minato smiling.

"The same's with us." Minako said smiling.

"That's also where me and Minato became best friends." Fugaku said smiling as well did Minato.

"Wait, does our parents know we're going?!" Ino asks almost shouting.

"Yes, they all agreed to it." Minako answers.

"Some of them we had to convince." Kushina said smiling sweetly. Sakura and Naruto looked at their mother afraid.

As everyone was talking to each other Fugaku, Minato, Kushina and Mikoto walked up to Hinata remembering about she said earlier. "Hinata, we want to talk to you." Fugaku said.

Hinata looked her father and mother. "H-Hai." she said as she followed the four adults with Naruto and her friends looking at her worried. Then they were in the kitchen all looking at Hinata. "A-Am I in trouble?" Hinata asks nervously.

"No, but we wanted to ask you on what you said earlier." Mikoto said calmly.

"What did I say?" Hinata asks.

"You shouted at Naruto saying you were the daughter of the Lavender Flame Queen from the Nether World." Fugaku said calmly. "Could you tell us how you know about that?" he asks.

Hinata looked at the four adults like they were crazy. "What you mean, I was shouting at Naruto?" she asks starting to feel guilty.

The four adults looking at each other. "You mean you don't remember?" Kushina asks looking at Hinata who shook her head.

Then Hinata looked at the ground. "Daughter of the Lavender Flame... From the Nether World..." she repeated and after a few minutes. Hinata looked up and saw a woman that looked like her but older, standing behind the four adults with lavender flames surrounding her body. Hinata knew that her flames were brighter and would cause more damage then her flames. So, Hinata starred at the woman with wide eyes.

"I'll bring you home soon... My daughter." the woman said then faded away with a smirk.

"Hinata... Hinata!" Fugaku called her. Hinata flinched as she was brought back to reality.

"Are you okay?" Mikoto asks as walked towards Hinata but when she touched her shoulder, she felt Hinata shaking. Mikoto flinched then looked at Fugaku. "She's shaking." she told Fugaku.

Fugaku, Kushina and Minato walked towards Hinata as Naruto and they everyone else walked towards the kitchen, worried after hearing Hinata's name be shouted. "Hinata, what happened?" Fugaku asks as he also felt Hinata shaking. "Hinata..." he called her as he notice Hinata starring at the ground with her bangs hiding her eyes while she was shaking.

Hinata's friends all looked at Hinata worried. "A woman..." Hinata said. Everyone looked at her wanting her to continue. "With lavender flames... That look like it's made to kill people..." she said then grabbed the sides of her head as tears rolled down her cheek. Naruto, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke knew that what ever she saw, she was afraid of it. "I can hear her... She's coming for me... I can hear her calling me..." Hinata said a little louder as she continued to cry. Everyone watched as Hinata was crying as she grabbed the side of her head. "She keeps telling me I'm her daughter..." Hinata sobbed which cause the four adults and Itachi to flinch.

Soon Fugaku and Mikoto had enough, then hugged Hinata who continued to cry. "It's okay, everything's okay." Mikoto said rubbing her back.

"It's not okay!" Hinata yelled which caused Fugaku and Mikoto move away from her. "She'll do anything to bring me back..." Hinata cried as her hands were n her lap as she clinched her pants. "She'll even kill all of you." Hinata cried as she had her eyes shut with her head hung. Everyone looked at each other. "She's sending people... Evil people..." Hinata said not looking up.

"Why they sending people?" Minato asks.

Hinata clinched to her pants tighter as more tears fell from her face. "She wants them to find me and bring me back... Home." she said as she could really hear a woman's voice commanding the people in front of her to find Hinata.

Fugkau and Minato looked at each other as Kushina and Mikoto tried calming Hinata down. "We have to go to the academy, now." Fugaku said.

Minato nodded as he looked at everyone else. "Turns out we're going to the academy sooner than we thought." he said looking at them seriously. "Go get your things and get them packed in the car. We're going now." he said.

Everyone nodded as they went to put their things in the car. "Itachi, could you put your sister's things in the car for her?" Mikoto asks Itachi as Hinata was still crying on her shoulder.

"Hai." Itachi said as he went and did what he was suppose to do.

After a hour of packing things into the three cars, everyone left. Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten and Temari went with Fugaku and Mikoto. Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Neji, Sai and Garra went with Itachi. While Sakura and Ino went with Minato and Kushina.

It was going to be a long way to the academy. Naruto and Sasuke sat between Hinata while Tenten and Temari said in the two chairs in front of Hinata while Fugaku and Mikoto was in the front driving. Soon Hinata began to get sleeping, so she lean her head on so she thought Sasuke's shoulder but instead it was Naruto's shoulder. Hinata didn't know and so she difted to sleep. Naruto looked at Sasuke wondering what to do. "Leave her. She's tried." Sasuke said.

Naruto then looked at the peaceful sleeping Hinata and smiled.


	11. Meeting at Konoha Academy

Hinata was sleeping soundly until she heard someone calling her name. "Hinata... Hinata, wake up..." the voice told her. Hinata groaned as her eyes fluddered open then saw Naruto's face only inches away from her's. Soon Hinata's eyes widen and screams causing her to sit up quickly, only end up hitting her forehead against Naruto's. They both groaned in pain as they held their foreheads, sitting up.

"What's wrong?!" Kiba yelled as he opened the car door with Sasuke and Itachi behind him. They saw Hinata and Naruto holding they forehead as they were in pain.

"Uh... What happened?" Itachi asks.

"I tried to wake Hinata up and when she did lift her head up hitting mine." Naruto explained as he removed his hands exposing a big red mark.

"G-Gomennasai, Naruto." Hinata said as she removed her hand but Sasuke, Kiba and Itachi didn't see a red mark on her forehead like Naruto.

"Hey, why don't you have a red mark of your forehead like Naruto?" Kiba asks Hinata who looked at Naruto's forehead while Naruto's looks at her's.

"Yeah, we did hit each other pretty hard. Why don't you have a mark?" Naruto asks as he touched Hinata's forehead.

"I don't know." Hinata replied as she got out of the car. "Where are we?" she asks looking around only to see a huge building.

"We're at Konoha Academy." Fugaku replied as he came up from behind Hinata as he smiled.

"Fugaku! Minato!" yelled a man's voice. Everyone turned around to see an old man walking up to them.

"Hiruzen-sama, nice to see you again." Minato said smiling.

"Yes, Minato. I haven't seen you four in a long time." Hiruzen said smiling back. "So, where is this young lady I've heard so much about?" he asked looking at the others.

"She's right here." Itachi said as he patted Hinata's head.

"Oh, Itachi. Nice to see you again." Hiruzen said as he shook Itachi's hand smiling.

"Nice to see you too, Hiruzen-sama." Itachi said smiling.

"Anyways, so you're Hinata Uchina?" Hiruzen asks looking at Hinata who nods her head. "It's lovely to finally meet you. I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi." he held his hand out.

"Nice to meet you as well." Hinata replied as she shook Hiruzen's hand.

"Hiruzen-sama, this is my son Naruto Uzumaki and my daughter Sakura Uzumaki." Kushina said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you both and I see Naruto has Minato's hair." Hiruzen said smiling.

After everyone meet, Hiruzen. He had wanted to talk to Hinata privately. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Hinata asks.

"May I see your sword?" Hiruzen asks as he held his hand out. Hinata looked at Hiruzen curiously. "I promise I won't do anything." he told Hinata as he smiled. Soon Hinata gave up and was handing Hiruzen her sword but stopped. "What's wrong?" Hiruzen asks as he notice Hinata get intense.

_My lady, we have found your daughter. _a male's voice said in Hinata's head.

_Oh really? Where is she? _asked a woman's voice.

_She's at Konoha Academy, my lady. _the male answered.

_I want you to bring her to me. Bring her home no matter what. Am I understood? _the woman commanded.

_Yes, my lady. _the male replied.

Finally, Hinata knew what was going on. It was the woman with the lavender flames she saw earlier. Hinata stood there with her eyes widen as her whole body was shaking. "Fugaku! There's something wrong with Hinata!" Hiruzen shouted as he quickly walked towards Hinata and felt she was shaking.

Everyone quickly ran towards Hinata. "Hinata... Hinata, come on. Answer me Hinata." Fugaku said as he grabbed her shoulders and was gently shaking her, trying to snap Hinata back to reality. "Hinata, you have to tell me what's wrong." he told her.

"They're coming..." Hinata said loud enough for everyone to hear. Like earlier Hinata grabbed the sides of her head as she fell to her knees. "I can hear... They're coming for me... They know where I am... I can hear them getting closer." she said as her eyes widen and she kept shaking.

"Fugaku, what's going on?" Hiruzen asks looking at Fugaku.

"Do you know anything about the Nether World that has lavender flames?" Fugaku asks looking at Hiruzen seriously.

"Yes, only a certain family has those lavender flames. They are rulers of the Nether World. You do not want to be around one at all cost." Hiruzen explained as he answered Fugaku's question. "What does this have to do with Hinata?" he asks.

Fugaku then looks at the ground with his hair covering his eyes. "Hinata... Has those lavender flames." he said. Hiruzen then looked at Hinata with wide eyes. "I found her in the forest and rised her as my own. It was only recently that she learned about her powers... When Orochimaru showed up." Fugaku explained.

"If what you say is true... Then we should go inside before the enemy comes for her." Hiruzen said looking at Hinata.

"It's to late..." Hinata said.

Soon a huge explosion appeared between everyone and Hinata. "Hinata!" Naruto shouted. When the smoke finally disappeared, everyone saw the same man they saw the first day they started collage. "You!" Naruto yelled getting angry.

"Hime, it's time to go home." the man said facing Hinata as he was on one knee.

"What's your name?" Hinata asks as she took a step back.

The man looked up at Hinata. "I am Kyo and I am here to bring you home." he explained as he was still on one knee.

"What if I refuse?" Hinata asks as she starts to glare at Kyo.

"I was told to bring you home no matter what." Kyo said as he stood up and withdrew his sword. "If necessary I will use force." he threaten.

Hinata kept glaring at she held her sword that was out of it's bag. She held it in front of her as she held the handle and slowly took her slid her sword out of the case. Soon lavender flames surrounded Hinata as she threw the case aside holding her sword next to her. "Lavender... Flames..." Hiruzen said as he looks at Hinata shocked.

"Get away from here." Hinata said to everyone.

"No way! I'm not leaving you!" Naruto yelled as he stood next to Hinata as he withdrew his sword.

"Naruto..." Hinata called him as she looked at Naruto shocked then smiled. "Hai." then she focused on Kyo again.

Kyo looked at Naruto with a plain expression. "I see the nine tailed demon is here... But I was informed to bring Hime home and only Hime." Kyo said as he appeared behind Naruto ready to hit him but Hinata got in his way and blocked the sword with her sword.

"Alrigatou, Hinata." Naruto said as he kicked Kyo away.

"We need to get inside the academy." Hiruzen said as he looked at everyone.

"What about Hinata?!" Tenten asks looking at Hinata and Naruto.

"Go, Tenten!" Hinata yelled. All of her friends looked at Hinata as she let Naruto fight Kyo for a little bit. She smiled at all of her friends. "I promise, I'll come back." she said. Everyone then had tears roll down her cheek. Kyo had punch Naruto away causing him to go flying. "Naruto!" Hinata called him as she attacked Kyo.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she ran to her brother's side.

"Go Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he stood up and looked as Hinata and Kyo fighting. By the looks of it, Hinata was winning as she would throw punches at him when she was close.

"If you continue to refuse I'll do this." Kyo said as he appeared by Naruto with his sword by Naruto's neck.

"Naruto!" Minato and Kushina yelled wanting to do something but couldn't.

"Come with me or he dies." Kyo threatens.

"Don't do it Hinata." Naruto said but was shut up by Kyo.

"Do you need me alive?" Hinata asks as she glared at Kyo who flinched at the question. Then Hinata pointed her blade towards her neck. "If you hurt anyone here, I will not hesitate to kill myself." she threaten. Everyone looked at Hinata shocked as she and Kyo starred at each other. Kyo could tell she wasn't bluffing. "Let him go and leave... Or I will kill myself." she said pressing the blade against her neck but not cutting it. Hesitating, Kyo let Naruto go as he kept starring at Hinata who glared back. "Tell you ruler or master or who ever she is... That I no longer belong to her and that if she ever threatens my friends or family..." Hinata's eyes went gray. "If I return... I will be in a body bag." she threaten sounding coldly.

Soon goosebumps went up everyone's back except for Kyo's as they looked at Hinata shocked and afraid. "Was you wish... Hime." Kyo said giving up as he disappeared.

Hinata walked to her case and put the sword in it. "Hinata..." Naruto called her as he started walking toward Hinata but then she fell on her knees grabbed her head. "Hinata!" he shouted as he ran towards Hinata's side.

_What do you mean you didn't bring her?!_ yelled a woman's voice.

_Gomennasai, my lady. She threaten to kill herself if I didn't leave._ Kyo's voice said in Hinata head.

_She threaten her life huh? Sounds like something I would do._ the women's voice said.

_She also, wishes to give you a message_. Kyo's voice said.

_Is that so?_ the woman's voice asked.

_Yes, my lady. She said that she no longer belongs to you and if we ever threaten her family or friends... She will return but in a body bag_. Kyo's voice explain.

Then the woman laughed. _Is that so? She sure does take over her mother._ the woman laughed.

"Hinata!" Naruto called her as he brought Hinata back to reality. He felt her shaking again. "Hinata..."

Soon Hinata punched the ground causing everyone to flinched. "I'm such a baka... Threatening them like that..." Hinata mumbled. "Why am I so important to her now?" she asked herself. Then she felt someone hugging her. She looked and saw Sasuke. "Sasuke-niisan..."

"You're not a baka... You were just protecting your friends and family again." Sasuke said as he smiled at Hinata who looked at him shocked. Then Hinata started crying as she hugged Sasuke with her face buried in Sasuke's shirt. "It's okay..." Sasuke said as he petted Hinata's hair.

Everyone watched as Hinata was crying on Sasuke. "She isn't like the others." Hiruzen said looking at Hinata.

"What do you mean?" Fugaku asks looking at Hiruzen.

"Usually, people who has lavender flames would attack anyone who got in their way. No one lived who ever has been in a fight with them. Even though Hinata's one of those people. She would risk her life to protect her friends and family while usually the others would save themselves and forget about their friends and family." Hiruzen explained. "Also, they never shed tears no matter what... So, seeing Hinata being one of those people and crying... She must've been the outcase of the family." he said as he starred at Hinata.


	12. Meeting Old Friends

Soon Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke were in a room unpacking. "Why exactly do we have to share a room with this baka?" Sasuke asks as he was finishing unpacking.

"Who you calling a baka? Teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Please stop fighting." Hinata said looking at Sasuke and Naruto who looked at her then looked away in defeat. "Sasuke, you already know why. Naruto is sharing a room with us because he almost has the same ability as me and plus, he is my b-boyfriend." as she said the last part she blushed.

"Whatever. As long as he doesn't snore." Sasuke said as he finished packing.

"He does." Hinata said giggling.

"Great." Sasuke replied.

"You got a trouble?" Naruto asks getting annoyed.

"Acutally, I do. You snoring would mean that me and Hinata won't be able to get any sleep." Sasuke said as he was also getting annoyed.

"Naruto, hurry up. We all agree to go out to eat with everyone." Hinata said as she and Sasuke were waiting by the door. Hinata had the bag where her sword was, strapped over her shoulder.

"Hold on. I'm almost done." Naruto said as he finally finished packing. Then he ran next to Hinata and held her hand. "Let's go!" he said happily. Hinata giggled as Sasuke just looked at him annoyed.

After 30 minutes, Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke meet with the others by a park that was next to the Konoha Academy. "Looks like everyone's here." Shikamaru said lazily as he was on the grass looking at the clouds.

"We ready?" Hinata asks everyone.

"Hinata-hime, I'm ready if you're ready." Kiba said as he put his arm around Hinata's shoulder.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled as he moved Hinata away from Kiba by hugging her away from Kiba. So his back was towards Kiba. "She's mine!" he yelled.

"Hey! She's still my friend! I can still get hugs from her and I can still hug her!" Kiba yelled as he grabbed on of Hinata's arm and tried to pull her away from Naruto but he had Hinata's other arm and was trying to pull back. "Let go!" Kiba yelled.

"No! You let go!" Naruto yelled back.

Hinata began to groan in pain. "Sasuke-niisan!" she yelled. Then out of nowhere Sasuke grabbed Hinata away from the two boys.

"What is wrong with you two?!" Sasuke yelled as Temari and Tenten checked to see if Hinata was okay. "You could've ripped her arms off!" he yelled.

"You okay, Hinata?" Tenten asks.

"H-Hai." Hinata said rubbing her arm.

Then Temari hit Kiba while Sakura hit Naruto. "Baka!" they yelled in as the same time.

Kiba was then holding his stomach for Temari punched him and Naruto had a red mark on his face for Sakura punched him in the face. "Gomennasai, Hinata." they apologized in pain.

"I'm alright. Let's go eat. I'm hungry." Hinata said smiling.

"Me too." Choji said in agreement.

"Choji, you chubby. You're always hungry." Ino complained.

"There's nothing wrong with that. Chubby people need to eat too." Hinata said smiling.

"Hinata..." Choji called her as his eyes began to get watery. "Arigatou, Hinata! Someone understands me!" he yelled as he hugged Hinata while crying.

Hinata laughed nervously. "It's no problem. Let's go eat." she said as she started walking away with Tenten and Temari following. Kiba and Naruto weren't allowed to go by Hinata because of Sasuke and Sakura.

"How about we eat here." Tenten suggested as they stopped at a resturant called, Ninja Dragons.

"Hai, let's eat here! Please, Sasuke-niisan." Hinata begged as she gave Sasuke the puppy face.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine." he said smiling.

"Yes!" Choji, Hinata, Temari and Tenten said as they went inside.

Soon an hour past and everyone was full. Hinata and Sasuke had paid for the meals which was a lot of money because of Choji. "What should we do now?" Sakura asked everyone was walking around.

"Don't have a clue." Naruto replied as he had his arm around Hinata's shoulders. "Any ideas?" he asks Hinata.

"Nope. Not a clue." Hinata replied.

"Hinata? Sasuke?" called a voice.

Hinata and Sasuke turned around to see seven guys that looked like Itachi's age standing behind them. "Hey look! It is Hinata and Sasuke!" shouted a guy with long blonde hair as he points at Hinata and Sasuke.

"Kisame, Nagato, Konan, Hidan, Kakazu, Sasori, Deidara!" Hinata called them as she ran towards them smiling. "I haven't seen you guys in a long time." she said happily.

"You've grown Hinata." Konan said smiling.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke asks as he walks up to them.

"Nothing much, we were just looking around." Kisame replied.

"Deidara! Do you still have my art works?" Hinata asks.

"Sure do! They're amazing! Of course I still have them." Deidara replied as he smiled at Hinata.

"Nagato?" Naruto and Sakura called him shocked.

Then Nagato looked at Naruto and Sakura with wide eyes. "Naruto... Sakura..." he called them.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asks.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Nagato replied.

"Nagato, you meet them already?" Hinata asks him.

"Not only have I meet them... They're my cousins." Nagato explained. Sakura and Naruto just starred at Nagato shocked. "You guys grew a lot." he said as he ruffed Sakura's hair.

"Nagato! Don't do that!" Sakura whined as she fixed her hair.

Nagato chuckled. "Naruto, you've gotten taller." he said smiling.

"Of course! I'm not going to stay short forever!" Naruto said grinning.

"So, how's Itachi?" Kisame asks looking at Hinata and Sasuke.

"He's the same." Sasuke replied.

"Hinata, I've been adding more things to my knife and sword collections." Hidan said as he put his hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Really?" Hinata asks almost shouting. Hidan nods. "I wanna see them, please." she begged.

Hidan laughed. "Maybe another time, Hinata. We have to go do some business." Kakazu said. Hinata pouted.

"Well, see you guys later!" Nagato said waving as they were walking away.

"Hinata! Next time I see you! You better have a boyfriend!" Konan yelled still walking away.

"I already have a boyfriend!" Hinata yelled back smiling.

Then the seven guys cheered for Hinata. "You'll have to introduce us to him next time. So we can scare the living life out of him!" Hidan said before they completely disappeared.

"Hey, it's getting late. We should get back to the academy." Ino said looking at the time.

"Hai." everyone said as they began to walk back to the academy.

"Well, Naruto. Looks like you'll be having fun next time we run into them." Sasuke said as he watched Naruto already getting scared.

"It's okay, Naruto. I promise they won't hurt you." Hinata said smiling as she held Naruto's hand.

"Y-Ye-Yeah... I-I h-hope s-so." Naruto said still a little scared.


	13. The Personal Instructor

_"You will return to me." said a woman's voice that crackled the dark that surround a girl with mid-night blue hair._

_"Who are you? What do you want from me?!" the girl asked as she looked around the darkness for the woman._

_"So sad how you forgot your own mother." the woman said then laughed evilly. "Don't worry, I will have to back home in no time." she said._

_"Leave me alone! I'm not your daughter and I'm not going anywhere!" the girl yelled as she gave up on looking for the woman and just stood in the darkness._

_The woman laughed evilly again. "Don't worry my child. I will simply kill your so called 'family' and you friends." she threatened._

_The girl's eyes widen. "Leave my friends and family alone!" she screamed. Then little orbs started appearing surround the girl. In the orbs, the girl could see her friends and family lying on the ground covered in blood. "What is this?" she asked shocked an afraid._

_"This, my child, is the future." the woman replied. "This will happen if you don't return to me." she added._

_Soon the girl had enough as she shut her eyes closed. "Stop lying! You're lying!" she screamed._

_"You can't not escape from the future." the woman said._

_The girl then started hearing the screams of her friends and family. "Stop it..." she begged as she covered her ear but could still hear the screams. "Stop... Stop it... No more..." then she fell on her knees. "I SAID STOP IT!" she screamed with her hands covering her ears and her eyes tightly shut._

Hinata woke up and saw Naruto and Sasuke standing in front of her worried. "You okay, Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I'm fine." Hinata replied as she sat up and rested her forehead on her hand.

"Are you sure? You were screaming and we had to wake you up." Naruto said worried about his girlfriend.

"Gomen, if I woke you up." Hinata said smiling.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing... Just a bad dream..." Hinata replied as she can still remember the dream clearly. She gripped the blanket and Sasuke noticed.

"Are should get ready. We have an hour until we have to get ready for class." Sasuke said changing the subject.

"H-Hai." Hinata replied as she got up and walked to the bathroom with her tail swinging back and forth gracefully.

"Wait, Hinata." Naruto said as he walked towards Hinata.

"Nani?" Hinata asked.

"Can I see your tail?" Naruto asked.

"S-Sure... I guess." Hinata replied.

Then Naruto bend down to look at Hinata's tail and without thinking he grabbed which caused Hinata to scream as she fell on her knees feeling weak. Naruto quickly let go. "Gomen! I didn't think I grabbed it hard." Naruto apologized as he had his hands in the air.

Hinata shook her head. "You didn't grab it hard... I guess my tail's just extremly sensitive." she said as she looked at her tail that was swinging back and forth. "It felt like my energy was being grabbed onto to..." she mumbled as she stared at her tail.

"Nani?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing. Never mind." Hinata said smiling. "Maybe I should hide my tail just in case." she said as she stood up smiling.

"Yeah, probably." Naruto replied as he smiled back then Hinata went into the bathroom. "I'm worried about Hinata." he said as he got dressed.

"You're not the only one." Sasuke replied as he finished getting dressed.

After a few minutes, the door bursted open. "Hello maggots! Which one of you if Hinata Uchina!" a woman yelled as she entered the room.

"Who are you?!" Naruto yelled as he got in front of the bathroom door.

"My name's Anko. Now which one of you is Hinata Uchina?" she asked again then saw Hinata's sword setting in a corner. Anko grabbed it.

"Give that back!" Sasuke yelled.

"Ah! Is this the sword that contains the lavender flames?" Anko asked. "Then if I withdraw the sword onw of you would be covered in flames which means one of you would be Hinata." she suggested as she took the sword out of the bag.

"Give it back!" Naruto yelled as he attacked Anko but she dodged it and punched Naruto sending flying to the bed.

Then Anko withdraw the sword and looked at Naruto and Sasuke to see one of them be covered in flames but nothing happened. "What the fuck?! This is suppose to be Hinata's room!" Anko yelled in disappointmemt.

Soon they heard a scream in the bathroom. After a few seconds, Hinata opened the door and was covered in flames. "My flames came out! Where's my sword?!" she asked panicking then noticed everyone looking at her.

"Ah! You're Hinata Uchina!" Anko exclaimed as she smiled. "But... You're a girl... Sharing a room with two boys..." she said then looked at Naruto and Sasuke.

"I-It's not what you think! Sasuke is my brother and Naruto is my boyfriend!" Hinata shouted as began to panick again. "Why do you have my sword?!" she asked.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot why I was here." Anko said as she put the sword back into it's which caused the lavender flames to disappeared. "You're coming with me." she told Hinata as she grabbed her by the collar and started dragging her out of the room.

"Hey what are you doing?! Let her go!" Naruto yelled as he ran after them with Sasuke following behind.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled as she tried to reach Naruto as she was being dragged by Anko.

"Let her go!" Sasuke yelled as they grabbed Hinata's arms and tried pulling her away but then Anko lifted Hinata and put her over her shoulders.

"Would you leave me alone? I din't have time for brats like you." Anko said as she continued to walking.

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled but then Itachi appeared in front of Anko. "Itachi! Save Hinata!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi sighed. "Great, now they think you're the bad guy." he said looking at Anko as Sasuke and Naruto stood next to them.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto asked Hinata who was put down and he hugs her.

"I'm fine, Naruto." Hinata said smiling.

"I told you Hinata was sharing with our brother and her boyfriend." Itachi said looking at Anko.

"Why excatly is she sharing a room with two guys?!" Anko asked yelling.

"Because their job was to protect Hinata in case anything happens to her." Itachi explained calmly.

"Well they aren't doing a very good job at it since I just took Hinata and they had a hard time getting her back." Anko said.

"Itachi-niisan." Hinata called her brother. Anko and Itachi looked at Hinata. "Who is Anko excatly?" she asked.

Anko smirked. "I'm your personal instructor. I will be teaching you how to use your sword along with how to control your powers." Anko explained then grabbed Hinata's wrist and started dragging her again.

"Ah! Wait!" Hinata said trying to reach for Naruto or at least Itachi.

"We don't have time. I was told to start your training." Anko said as she kept dragging Hinata. "For now on, you will train spend every other days training." she said.

"What about the other days?" Hinata asked as she gave up and let Anko drag her.

"You'll be attending your classes." Anko answered. "You might as well as be prepare for your training will not be hard." she told Hinata. Then they stood in front of a huge door, Anko let Hinata go and stood in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest. "Now, Hinata Uchina. Are you ready?" she asked. "Because once you enter this door, my training will be hard and there will be no turning back." she explained.

Hinata stood there and stared at the door. "If this is a way for me to protect my friends, family and help me learn to control my powers... Then I am ready." Hinata said in a serious voice.

Anko smirked at she saw the determination in Hinata's eyes. "Alright then. As if today, I'll be training you." she said and Hinata nodded. "Remember there is no turning back." she told Hinata as she opened the door.


	14. Every Weekends and Free Time

Naruto was in class listening to Itachi talk about the different creature that people from the Niether World will use. Naruto wasn't the only one who was in that class. Everyone was, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Gaara, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Neji, Tenten, Lee and Hinata. But Hinata was off to her special training that day.

Then Natuto sighed. "Okay, that is all for today. You may have a break." Itachi said as everyone started talking.

"I wonder how Hinata is?" Tenten asked while she walked to the rest of the group.

"I bet she's fine. She's just learning how to fight with the sword and things like that." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Yeah, but everytime she comes back from her special training. She has bandages covering her body." Temari added.

Everyone knew that Hinata's training was intense since she would come to class the end day with bandages. But as weeks passes by, very less bandages had appeared on her. "I just hope she's okay." Naruto said while everyone looked at him.

******To Hinata******

Hinata was pushed back by Anko who had her sword out pointed at Hinata. Then Anko disappeared and reappeared behind Hinata who used her sword to block the sword that was coming at her. Hinata tried to kick Anko away but she dodged it and ended up punching Hinata making her groan and fall of her knees. "You're getting better by the week, Hinata." Anko said as she stood up.

While Hinata was on her knees panting as she put her sword in the case making the lavender flames disappear. "These trainings are intense..." Hinata said. "But I walked through the door, which means I was ready for it." she added while she stood up.

"Once you're done with how to use and fight with your sword, I'll train you how to control you lavender flames." Anko said as she put her sword away. "You're capable of burning whatever you want to burn without burning everything around your target." she added. Hinata nodded her head.

"Hello!" Itachi yelled as he walked through the doors and towards Anko and Hinata.

"Itachi-niisan, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"Came to see how you doing." Itachi replied smiling.

"Itachi, I have a request for you." Anko said.

"What is it?" Itachi asked as him and Hinata look at Anko curiously.

"I want you to fight Hinata for as least two weeks." Anko said. "It would be better if Hinata would to fight different people unstead of always fighting me." she explained.

"I guess I could do that." Itachi said as he looked at Hinata. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Don't hold back." Hinata answered while smiling.

Itachi chuckled, "Okay, okay. Anyways everyone came to visit you. So why don't we bandage your wounds and see everyone outside of this room." he said as he took out the first aid kit and started to bandage Hinata's wounds.

When they were done, they left the room and saw everyone standing by the door. "Hinata!" Tenten and Temari yelled as the ran to Hinata and hug her.

Hinata groaned in pain as Tenten and Temari hugged her, so they let her go. "Sorry." Tenten said.

"I-It's okay. I'm fine." Hinata said smiling. "What are you all doing here?" she asked.

"We missed you." Naruto said as he hugged Hinata from behind gently trying not to hurt Hinata.

"Plus we wanted to see how you were doing." Sasuke added.

"I'm fine." Hinata said smiling as she held onto Naruto's arms that was wrapped around her waist from behind. Then Hinata leaned back so she was leaning n Naruto's chest which caused him to smile.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm hungry." Choji said as his stomach growled.

"You're always hungry!" everyone except for Hinata shouted.

"Actually, I'm hungry too." Hinata said as she looked up at Naruto. "I haven't eaten since yestarday." she confessed.

"WHAT?!" everyone except Anko shouted. Then they all looked at Anko.

"What? If she has eaten she would've threw up anyways." Anko said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Doesn't mean you have to starve her to death!" Naruto shouted as he let Hinata go and face Anko.

"Naruto, it's okay. The moment I walked through those doors, I knew it was going to be tough..." Hinata's voice faded as she began to fall.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he caught her but fell to his knees as Hinata was in his arms. Itachi quickly ran to Hinata and checked her.

"She's fine, she's just exhausted." Itachi said relief as was everyone else. "She always had a habit of exhausting herself." he said then looked at Naruto. "Take her to the room. Let her rest a bit." he commanded.

"Yeah." Naruto replied as Itachi helped putting Hinata onto Naruto back. "Could you bring food back for her when she wakes up." Naruto asked looking at Sasuke.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied.

Then Naruto walked to their room. Once he got there, he put Hinata in her bed and then covered her with the blankets while he lied next to her watching her sleep. Soon Naruto couldn't help but fall sleep with her.

******Hinata's Dream******

_Hinata found herself outside of Konoha Academy. "How'd I end up here?" she asked as she then saw her sword on her hand. Soon she heard someone scream. Without thinking who's scream it was, Hinata ran to the direction of the scream._

_Soon Hinata found herself in the training room looking at all of her friends bodies lying on the ground covered in blood. Her eyes widen. When she looked up, she saw a girl with lavender flames holding Naruto in the air by the neck while he was struggling to get free. Then after a few secnds he stopped moving and the girl let him go making him fall to the ground. "Naruto!" Hinata screamed as she ran half way to Naruto but stopped. The girl turned around and Hinata looked at her shocked. In front of her was... Herself but the only difference was, her lavender eyes were dark gray and she had a smirk of pleasure on her face. "W-What's going on...?" Hinata asked still shocked._

_"I killed them." the other Hinata replied. "This... Is the future that has yet to come" she added while smirking._

_"But... Your me..." Hinata said._

_"Yes, I am you and since I am you and I killed your so called friends..." the other Hinata then faced Hinata still smirking. "In the future... You'll kill your friends." she said._

_"Y-You're wrong!" Hinata yelled as she withdrew her sword._

_The other Hinata laughed. "Believe what you want, but you can't change the future." she said. Then everything became bright._

Hinata's eyes shot opened as she quickly sat up while panting and sweating. Then she felt the bed move. Hinata jumped only to find Naruto on the same bed with her, sleeping peacefully. "Naruto..." she called him. Hinata looked around to see she was in their room. Soon the door opened and Sasuke came in.

"You're awake." Sasuke said a little surprised.

"I just woke up." Hinata replied. Then Sasuke noticed Naruto sleeping on the same bed as Hinata. "How'd I end up here?" she asked.

"You fainted and Naruto carried you here." Sasuke explained. "Anyways, I brought you food." then he handed Hinata a bag.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Hinata said as she looked in the bag to see a hamburger, fries and a cinnamon bun. She grabbed the hamburger and began eating it. "Did everyone already eat?" she asked then took another bit of the hamburger.

"Yeah, we all ate except for you and Naruto." Sasuke said as he lied on his bed.

"Did you bring food for Naruto?" Hinata asked as she ate a piece of fry.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered as he held a bag in the air.

"Should we wake him up?" Hinata asked as she finished her hamburger.

"Nah, he'll wake up soon." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes.

Then Hinata just sat n her bed eating her fries while thinking of the dream she had. _'In the future... You'll kill your friends.'_ those words repeated in her mind many times. Until Hinata felt her bed moving. She looked at Naruto saw him sit up and look around lazily. Hinata had a piece of fry sticking out of her mouth as she looked at Naruto. Soon Naruto yawned and looked at Hinata who had a piece of fry sticking out of her mouth. He laughed. "W-What?" Hinata asked as she ate the fry.

"Y-You... Had a-a piece of fry... S-Sticking out of y-you mouth!" Naruto said between laughs. Then he finally calmed down as Hinata finished her fries and grabbed her cinnamon bun out of the bag.

"Looks like you finally woke up." Sasuke said then threw the bag at Naruto.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"Your sister told me to give this to you. It's food." Sasuke said as he still had his eyes closed.

"Thanks!" Naruto said happily as he opened the bag to find three big containers and chopsticks. He took out of the contains and saw a note attached to it.

_Baka Brother,_

_I bought you ramen from Ichiraku._

_Sakura_

"Yay! Ichiranku ramen!" Naruto exclaimed as he opened the container and split the chopsticks apart and began to eat the ramen.

Soon Hinata and Naruto finished eating. "What do we do now?" Hinata asked.

"Anko said that you have to meet her at the training room." Sasuke said.

"Right now?" Hinata asked.

"Whenever you're done eating. So... Yes, right now." Sasuke answered.

"Okay." Hinata said as she got up, grabbed her sword and walked out the door. "I wonder what Anko wanted me for?" she asked herself as she walked to the training room.

When Hinata got there, she opened the door to see Itachi and Anko talking to each other until Anko saw Hinata walk towards them. "There you are!" Anko yelled.

"Sorry, I just finished eating." Hinata apologized. "So what is it you wanted to see me?" she asked.

"We're going to teach you how to control your flames to only burning your targets." Itachi said smiling.

"Really?!" Hinata asked excitedly.

"Yup!" Anko replied smiling. "Well start on Saturday and everyone weekend or free time is when you'll be training to control your flames." she explained.

"So we start on Saturday?" Hinata asked.

"That's the plan." Itachi answered before Anko did.

Hinata couldn't stop smiling for she was finally going to learn how to control her flames.


	15. PLEASE READ

Hey everyone! I have something to tell you all: I won't be able to write anymore stories during summer break.

I'm extremely sorry. I know how much all of you like my stories but I won't be able to write anymore until school starts again.

If anything, I'll probably write at least two chapters a month, if I'm lucky.

Once again, I am completely sorry but I will make it up to all of you.


	16. Flame Training

Hinata was running to the training room with her sword in her hands. 'I'm late.' she lost as she opened the door to see Anko standing in front of her with her hands on her hips. "Uh... Ohaiyo." Hinata greeted nervously.

"You're late." Anko said in an annoyed voice. Then she grabbed Hinata by the collar as dragged her to the middle of the room. "Now for your training, I'll be teaching you to control your flames by only burning what you want to burn. Not everything around you." she explained as she got a bag out of nowhere. "Now then. I'm going to put three candles in front of you." Then Anko put three candles in front of Hinata. "Your job is to light the middle candle without setting the whole candle in flames or setting the other candles in flames." Anko explained as she sat on the floor in front of Hinata but a few feet away with her legs crossedand her hands resting on her knees. "Just focus your flames on the target." she told Hinata.

"That seems kind of easy." Hinata said as she looked at the candles in front of her. "Focus my flames on my target." she repeated what Anko said. Then Hinata set all three candles in flames.

"Again." Anko commanded.

"So it isn't as easy as it sounds." Hinata mumbled as she tried again. This time Hinata had flames right next to Anko who got scared by surprised as jumped away from the flames.

"Hey! Watch where your setting the flames!" Anko yelled.

"Ah! Gomennasai." Hinata apologized while Anko put the flames out.

"Try again." Anko said as she stood farther away from Hinata.

"O-Okay." Hinata said as she looked at the candle in front of her. Hinata closed her eyes and when she opened them she had lavender flames burst out of her reaching all the way towards Anko who fell flat on the floor avoiding the flames. "Ah! Gomennasai. Gomennasai. Gomennasai. Gomennasai." Hinata repeated over and over again.

"This is going to be dangerous." Anko said as she stood up. "I need someone who doesn't get effected from any flames." she told herself as she started thinking.

"Anko." Hinata called out to her as she was walking towards Anko who looked at her giving Hinata her attention. "Maybe it would be best if Naruto was here." she told Anko.

"Naruto?" Anko said. "Who the hell is that?!" she asked yelling.

"He's my boyfriend." Hinata replied while blushing.

Then Anko face-palmed herself. "Why would your boyfriend being here would be best?" she asked annoyed.

"Because any types of flames has no effect on him. Not even my flames." Hinata explained. Then Anko's face brighten up.

"Really?" Anko asked sounding relief. Hinata simply nodded. "Bring him here." she commanded.

"Um... I think you should come with since he's in class." Hinata explained.

Then Anko sighed. "Fine." she said giving up as they started walking to Naruto's class.

* * *

Naruto was in class taking notes while Itachi was talking until Anko bursted through the doors. "Where's Naruto?!" Anko asked yelling. Everyong being afraid pointed at Naruto right away. Then Anko walked to Naruto grabbed him by the collar and started dragging me. "You're coming with me." she said.

"Anko, you can't just take one of my students." Itachi said standing in front of Anko.

"Uh... Itachi-niisan." Hinata called him from behind as she walked into the class. "We kind of need Naruto." she said.

"Hinata!" Naruto called her name.

"We're borrowing him." Anko said as she pushed through Itachi and started dragging Naruto to the training room.

"Could you explain why you're taking Naruto." Itachi said as he looked at Hinata.

"We need him since my flames doesn't effect him. Because Anko is training me to control them but I keep almost setting Anko in flames." Hinata explained. "So we thought we could have Naruto make sure I don't hurt Anko or put the building in flames." she added.

"Okay, just make sure Anko doesn't kill him." Itachi said as he patted Hinata's head while smiling. Hinata smiled back and ran to catch up to Anko and Naruto.

* * *

Once Anko opened the door and threw Naruto in there. "You're going to help us!" Anko commanded as she hovered over Naruto.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Naruto said being stiff.

"Gomennasai, I had to explain to Itachi-niisan what's going on." Hinata said as she walked through the door.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he held into Hinata like a scared little child. "Help me! She's scary!" he yelled burying his face into crook of Hinata's neck. Hinata's whole face went beating red as she felt Naruto's breath blow against her skin.

"N-Naruto, could you l-let me go." Hinata said. "I can explain why you're here." she said smiling.

"Whatever you say." Naruto said then let Hinata go. "So... Why am I here?" he asked.

"Because I'm teaching Hinata how to control her flames but she keeps on trying to burn me." Anko explained while glaring at Hinata. "So you're here to make sure I don't get hurt." she said.

"I don't really care what happens to you." Naruto said truthfully.

"Why you-" Anko was to hit Naruto but was stopped by Hinata.

"Please don't fight." Hinata begged. "Naruto, could you please make sure I don't hurt Anko." she begged looking at Naruto, giving him the puppy eyes.

Naruto sighed giving up. "Whatever you say." he said smiling softly.

"Arigatou, Naruto." Hinata said smiling.


End file.
